Living for the Dream
by siofrafire
Summary: This continues the story from Nikita's Paradox. Michael and Nikita are on the run with many twist and turns. This story also further explains the mystery of who Nikita got secret help from while she was still an operative in Section One. ***Warning***This story is for mature audiences only. It contains sex and extreme violence.


Nikita was playing at the edge of a majestic waterfall. Her long blond hair flowed past her  
waist. Sitting across the sapphire pool of water, Michael watched her from a boulder only  
a short distance away. He was mesmerized as her hair danced in the water's current behind her. Tucked behind her ear she had a red exotic flower. Nikita placed it in the water next to her. She reminded him of a child playing with a toy boat as she swirled her hands around and around following the flow of water. Her exquisiteness beckoned him to go to her but he patiently waited to answer that call. He wanted to burn into his memory the sight of the sun glistening off of the drops of water that kissed her shoulders.  
Her milky skin was such a stark contrast to the onyx stones strewn all around her  
and the sight of her was breathtaking. She looked up at him and smiled.  
Her joy was contagious and he decided he couldn't wait a moment longer. He dove in the water to meet her where she played. and he came up for air directly in front of her. Standing face to face he placed his hands on her bare hips. He caressed them over and over sliding his hands the length of her waist and thighs. He loved how soft and womanly her curves felt beneath his hands. Teasing him she turned around and swam away. He chased after her, and pursued her in the water. When he caught her he pulled her to himself and began kissing her, and softly biting the back of her neck. All at once she could feel the warmth of the sun and the cool spray of the waterfall. She could hear the chirps and squeals of the animals that inhabited their private cove and sanctuary. It was as if the jungle itself celebrated their passion and ushered forward their act of making love.  
Michael jumped out of the water first and pulled Nikita up to the flat boulder  
he was standing on. He lulled her once again under the spell of his mysterious charms.  
Her moist ruby lips always drove him crazy. He laid down making sure it was his body that would take the brunt of the hard stone underneath them. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Nikita. Like music to her ears, the sounds of the jungle brought on wild abandonment and she enjoyed the pleasures of Michael's body again and again. For that moment like in the Garden of Eden they were in Paradise. Together they sipped from the cup of delight and when they were through drinking their fill, they collapsed from exhaustion under the canopy of the African sky.

When Michael awoke they were tangled up with one another. The day would turn  
to dusk soon and they had to get back to their dwelling. He gently whispered to Nikita  
that it was time to get up. She yawned and stretched and smiled at him looking like  
one of the big cats of the jungle that had caught its prey and just finished devouring it.  
Her hair was a wild mess and he could have made love to her all over again but the sun  
was setting and they had to go before nightfall was upon them.

They had spent a few months in their tiny hut and they both had grown to love it.  
It was sparse and had no amenities, but it was here that they learned to live  
with what the past had cost them, and it was here that they learned to embrace  
a new future together. Past experience had taught them to never plan very far in advance because  
life held too many uncertainties. Michael and Nikita were both very familiar with the ebb and flow of the tide of life and how quickly it could change.

Being married to each other was still a strange concept for the both of them.  
They were still getting comfortable with the idea of not having to answer to Section.  
Learning to enjoy their new freedoms was sometimes more complicated than they  
could have imagined. Talking was sometimes tricky because their  
conversations had been monitored for so long that they both learned to be satisfied  
and content with the silence between them. Each day posed a new challenge in  
communicating more of who they were to the other person. Nikita thought that  
it was strange that they could be so physically intimate and in such perfect tune  
with each other but still have so much to learn about what made the other one tick.  
Spending years under the watchful eye of Section had taken its toll.

Nikita once told Michael that she felt like an elephant. She explained that when  
an elephant had spent enough time chained to a pole the trainer could take away  
the chain that secures him and the elephant will stay of its own free will.  
She felt like she was the elephant that would forever be chained to Section.  
Michael could only hug her because he knew that as long as they were on  
the run from Center they would both be "chained to Section and never truly be free.

One night they were eating dinner and Michael said, "Pass the vegetables."  
Nikita recalled them watching on a monitor the young recruits they had trained together.  
"Remember Darwin, Michael? Remember when he said,  
"I can't even hear what he's saying half the time, you know? "Pass...the sugar."  
She said mockingly. They both started laughing, and she cherished those times when they were able to be who they really were without Section's hold on them. She thought Michael was even more handsome when he had that twinkle in his eye. That look reminded her of the innocence he possessed when he had lost his memory for those few days after the Perez fiasco. She always  
thought that little boy quality she had seen in him was so incredibly adorable. She jumped in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What was that for?"

Laughing she said, "You wouldn't understand."

Michael felt it was time for Nikita and him to leave the Western Coast of Africa. They had stayed entirely too long, but neither one of them wanted to give up their new-found paradise. However, they both knew that their safety depended on them frequently relocating so that Center wouldn't discover their whereabouts. Complacency or staying in one place for any extended amount of time would be hazardous or even deadly for them so they pulled up stakes and prepared to leave for new territory.

They both wanted to say goodbye to their new friends, Amid and Kaya. Amid had done so much the last few weeks to help them get ready for the open seas. He had many connections in Africa and although not all of them were on the right side of the law, Amid was always above-board. He used all of his connections good and bad to help his people whenever he could. Amid had plenty of associations with the underworld and he used his relationship with an arms runner to help Michael and Nikita procure a seaworthy vessel. Nikita had saved his life and he wanted to repay a portion of that debt and also because they brought to him his new lovely bride, Kaya. Michael and Nikita's 35 foot, two mast sailboat would help them escape the clutches of Center and Amid had been more than happy to assist them in starting their journey together into the great unknown.

The same stars that had witnessed their wedding would make their appearance night after night over the mysterious seas and perform their nocturnal symphony for the audience of two. Michael and Nikita would spend hours listening to the waves and watching the spectacular show the night sky had to offer. They let the peace of their solitude wash over them renewing their once broken spirits. It was a far cry from the existence they had once known. Holding each other they both started to drift off to sleep and like a cradle, the gentle rocking of the boat put them both in a deep slumber.

Nikita and Michael had many wounds and sometimes in the dark of night when sleep would come so would the sinister nightmares.

Nikita was sitting in a rocking chair holding her precious baby in her arms. While softly singing a lullaby, she watched as her sweet infant began to close her eyes. The melody she sung was beautiful but the words were haunting and it chilled her to the bone.  
She tried to stop singing the dreadful lullaby, but the harder she tried to refrain the louder the horrific song poured out from her mouth.  
The baby began to wail from the piercing noise of it.

"lullaby and goodnight sleep tight my baby

In a day, maybe two Section's going to make me kill you."

Over and over the appalling words dispensed from her lips.

"Put them both in containment!" She heard Madeline yell.

Nikita felt hands grabbing at her as they ripped her squalling baby from her arms. She went crazy with burning rage and fear. She kicked and punched, reaching to hit the faceless ghouls attacking her, but never being able to make contact. She began wailing matching the hysterics of her own baby's lament. She heard her infant crying for her, but there was nothing she could do to comfort her. Wildly protesting she was forced into the chair of the White room, and her baby was strapped on her lap. Paul was standing over them laughing dementedly, and she began begging him for mercy for her child. Immediately he called for the torture twins to come in.

Nikita's blood curdling scream woke Michael from a deep sleep.

He gently began speaking to her to rescue her from her nightmare. While comforting her, she began to stir awake. When her eyes opened he saw terror in her eyes.  
"It's alright Nikita. You're safe now." He tried to sooth her with a calming voice. She buried her head deep in his chest and held on to him like a drowning man holding onto a life line. He asked her if she wanted to talk about it. She quietly said no, and because he was subject to nightmares himself he understood not wanting to discuss the things that tormented one's sleep. He continued to hold her, consoling her and lending her his strength until she could compose herself and quit shaking. He wished that he could chase her demons away and wondered what it was that had her so frightened.

Nikita had been anxious about keeping a secret from Michael. When she had her miscarriage she was told by the doctor that she would probably never be able to carry a pregnancy to full term.  
After finding out that Adam had died, she just didn't have the heart to tell Michael such devastating news.  
Selfishly she had an even more despairing reason to keep that information from him. She was afraid Michael wouldn't love her as deeply as he did now. She felt like less of a woman for not being able to give him the children she knew he had wanted someday. Intellectually she understood her nightmares were a culmination of losing the baby, keeping such a big secret from Michael, and being on the run from Center but emotionally her fear was not subsiding. She calmed herself by listening to the steady beat of Michael's heart.

Morning came and they couldn't decide what was more beautiful the sunrises or the sunsets. Nikita went inside the cabin to find a map so they could set course for the day.

As Michael looked out over the bow of the ship he thought of how each new day brought a reminder that he would never again be able to spend time with Adam. Nikita knew that Michael was thinking deeply about something and every time he got that look in his eyes her heart told her it was Adam that he was thinking about. She wished that she could absorb all of his pain, but settled on gently wrapping her arms around him. Without saying anything they stood like that for a few moments and then Michael's thoughts came back to the present.

"So Nikita, where should we go to next?"

Center decided that Paul would be held accountable for allowing Nikita to escape Section.  
If they had known it was with his blessing he most certainly would have been canceled.  
Center was under the impression that Nikita's escape was due to Paul's gross  
negligence and it was their collective thought that it was an unacceptable mistake.  
It was ruled that his punishment for being so careless would be met out with a demotion  
and Center stripped him of his power at Oversight.  
Paul was back at the helm in Section One and he was furious over the humiliation  
of being forced back to rule from the perch. He couldn't believe everything  
he worked so hard for was gone in an instant. The power, the prestige, his position had all  
been ripped away from him with one final decision from Center...  
and it was all because of Nikita. She was a constant source of trouble for him.  
He was tired of it, and he planned to finally do something about it.

Center was breathing down Paul's neck to find Michael and Nikita.  
It was an inconceivable scenario as far as Center was concerned to have two  
high level operatives loose and on the run. They let Paul know under no uncertain  
terms was his failure to retrieve them an option.

Paul was done with Section and all the memories it held for him. Now he was here  
working in the thick of it all over again. He felt defeated and having to run Section  
was just another daily reminder of Madeline's absence. He hated being there with  
a passion and he would do whatever it took to remedy the situation once and for all.

Paul brought in Elijah to profile Michael and Nikita and help him decide where the  
AWOL ops might be located. Elijah was more than happy to help Paul. Even though he had cared deeply for Nikita, perhaps even loved her, he also knew he would always be a company man.  
He believed in the ideals of Section, and he believed that he was a part of something  
bigger than himself. Saving the lives of thousands of innocents was far more important  
than personal relationships. He knew that if Nikita and Michael succeeded at staying off  
of Section's grid it would spur on the rebellion of other operatives. In turn it could undermine  
the structural integrity of Section One, and maybe even all the other Sections as well. Center's orders were crystal clear. Paul was determined to use all of Section's resources  
to find and secure Michael and Nikita and bring them back "home".

Walter was completely dismayed over the entire situation. When Paul relayed Nikita's  
goodbye to him and he found out all the details of what really happened in Africa  
he was thrilled that Paul had finally found his misplaced humanity. Paul had begun  
to remind Walter of the man he first knew decades ago. The person Paul had been before  
his lust for blind ambition had taken over his life. Walter remembered a time when he respected Paul and Madeline and he even enjoyed their friendship. He always thought that together they  
had made an exceptional team, they worked well on missions together. Over time their friendship diminished to a purely working relationship because Walter never cared about stepping on people to gain power and position. He was disappointed to see old determinations return to Paul's eyes and it frightened him for his Sugar. He wished there was a way to get a hold of Nikita and he  
hoped that she would survive the witch hunt.

Paul told Birkoff to put together a team whose sole purpose would be dedicated  
to looking for Michael and Nikita. They would work in shifts around the clock until  
they were both found and returned to Section.

Birkoff suggested that they really didn't have the man power for that kind of operation  
and it would jeopardize other priority missions that were already in progress.  
Paul told Birkoff "when I want your opinion I will give it to you.  
In the meantime carry out my orders or I will find someone who will."

Birkoff understood what was at stake if he went against Operations. He knew  
helping Michael and Nikita would have dire consequences, but he did everything  
he could without being noticed to sabotage any leads pointing to where their  
location may be. Birkoff loved Nikita as a sister, and he wasn't going to stand by  
this time and see her returned to the zoo like a caged animal.

Paul was in the perch looking down over Section, he was living the old  
saying "you can't go back home again." He felt out of place, and out of sorts. The quicker he could find Nikita the better off he would be.

Center had their own agendas and for years now they never seemed to match up  
with Flavius' vision for their future. He was tired of the corruption in Center, and  
he had plans to cut out the cancer that was poisoning his cherished organization.  
Patiently he had waited to make sure when he left this world Center would be back  
on course fighting on the right side of justice. With Nikita missing and Paul no longer  
in Oversight everything that he had worked for all these many years may have been a  
complete waste of his time and effort.

He had saved Nikita's life many times without her ever knowing of his involvement and  
he wondered what plausible situation he could come up with this time to save her from  
imminent death if her and Michael were found. He believed it was just a matter of time  
before Section would manage to find them and he hoped he could correct the impromptu  
course that Nikita's life had taken in time to save her.  
He thought it was brilliant when he had faked Adam's kidnapping. Of course Michael had really been working against Red Cell at the time so it was a perfect set up; it was so believable that they would use his son to exact revenge. Using Phil to play the "real" Mr. Jones was an ingenious plan because he played the part so well. He even got Nikita to believe he was her father. He had set everyone in motion to take their positions, and now everything was at risk. Center wanted them found at whatever the cost and so did he, but for completely different reasons.

Walter listened as Paul barked his orders to everyone. Watching Paul pace the floor  
reminded him of the first time Michael and Nikita had escaped Section together.  
He wondered why everyone couldn't just leave those two kids alone.  
Walter had been around long enough to remember what things had been like between  
Madeline and Paul long, long ago. He remembered how enamored they were with each other  
and hadn't seen love like theirs until Michael and Nikita found each other.  
After everything that Michael and Nikita had sacrificed for Section he thought they  
should be able to just disappear and live out their lives in peace. Now that Paul was back  
in command and acting like his old self he knew that would never be possible.

***Warning there is a graphic description of a rape scene in the following segment***

Nikita thought about Michael's question. Where did she want to go next? She thought that maybe  
they could hang out at one of the islands around Thailand for a few weeks.  
They both agreed that they needed a better arsenal than what they had in their possession.  
Both Michael and Nikita decided that if Section caught up with them this time, they would not be  
taken alive. Nikita knew what operatives Section had available to them because she was the one  
that brought them in. Gerard and Jack were far superior in skill to anyone they had ever had to deal  
with in the past. This time they would be ready for whatever dangers they may come across  
including Section's well-trained ops.

Michael and Nikita needed to make some money. Center was of course no longer providing for  
Michael, and they needed to make some cash soon. Michael had a contact in the area that he thought  
could help them out. He had saved Luke's life on mission a few years ago and he knew that at the very least he could help him acquire the weapons they needed to survive. He hoped Luke would be able to set them up with some work as well. Michael located Luke and after speaking to him he found out he heard a rumor about a job that would pay very well for a hit on a Somalian Pirate commander.  
Some Indian business men that had an International shipping company were tired of their cargo being intercepted by bandits. On more than a few occasions their crews and ships were either stolen or held for ransom. Sometimes the hijackers would keep the crew members as prisoners for slave labor. One of the pirate groups responsible for patrolling the Gulf of Aden was commanded by Yusuf Mohammed. The business men had already used many assets trying to find him but to no avail. None of their resources were ever able to uncover him or his base of operation. The profit that they were losing was unacceptable and they were willing to pay a quarter of a million dollars to see him dead. Without the strategic and technical expertise of the former military commander, Mohammed, they felt his organization would disassemble and in turn solve a huge financial inconvenience for their company.

Michael consulted Nikita and they both thought that it would be a good way to make some fast money. Their conscience was eased knowing that this target was a pirate that killed and kidnapped innocent people for profit. Michael and Nikita went back to Luke and retrieved the weapons they needed to complete the job and to secure their future safety as well. After gathering some Intel they were able to meet with the business men that wanted Yusuf dead and make a deal upon capturing the commander.

The only thing they knew about Yusuf Mohammed was the Intel that Luke provided to them.  
Yusuf was getting his supply of weapons from Mogadishu. He acquired AKM'S, RPG'S, AK47'S,  
semi-automatic pistols, hand grenades and whatever else the commander could get his hands on.  
What nobody could figure out was where he was moving his supplies to. Michael knew if they were going to get close to this guy it would have to be from the inside. He thought their best bet would be to cast the net wide and see who would take the bait. The cover story they used was simple. They were a husband and wife mercenary team that had expertise in handling sea vessels. They were on the run from the authorities in Europe and they were looking for work. They let it be known that they had success at using skiffs to approach small boats while using RPG'S and small arms to overtake them in and around Kusmayo, off the Southern coast of Somalia.

Michael and Nikita hung out at a few of the local watering holes where Somalian Pirates were known to frequent. They made sure to make a lasting impression with a few fights and some serious boasting over drinks. They spent a few days in the area and one night on the way back to their boat they were ambushed. They were careful to hold back so they could allow themselves to be "taken" and they hoped that they would be able to meet Yusuf. Unfortunately they would have to wait and stay the course to see how it played out.

They were blindfolded and taken to a boat. Once they were on the vessel they were tied up and separated. Michael was worried about Nikita's safety and was second guessing allowing themselves to be captured. They still didn't know if these people were going to lead them to Yusuf, they could only hope their gamble would pay off. They spent about two hours at sea before reaching their unknown destination. Once they arrived at land the they took their blindfolds off and walked them about a fourth of a mile inland and dumped them in a small hole in the ground. Michael stayed close to Nikita and she could sense his apprehension. He didn't understand Somali but he didn't have to. He understood the way the men were looking at Nikita and how they were man handling  
her before they threw her in the hole. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.  
He always suspected that she had endured the unthinkable at the hands of the psycho-creep that had her locked in his basement before he rescued her, but she never confirmed that suspicion. The thought of someone touching her made his skin crawl. Nikita had her own intuitions about what her fate might be in the hands of these abductors and she prayed that she was wrong. She snuggled close to Michael and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get through this Nikita, and we'll get the job done too." Nikita shook her head in agreement and hoped he was right. About two hours later the men came back to the hole... And this time they came back  
for Nikita. Michael moved her behind him, and he was ready to obliterate anyone that tried to harm her. They lowered the rope ladder. "Woman come up!" She stayed behind Michael.  
Michael said, "Let's talk about this. I have money and we have skills that can help you."  
"If that were true, you wouldn't be looking for work."  
"I am always looking for work, That doesn't mean I don't have access to money."  
"Come up the ladder and then we will talk."

As soon as Michael started climbing the ladder, one of the jailers hit him over the head with a big wooden board. Michael fell back down into the hole. Nikita quickly moved to where he was and she saw blood dripping from the gash on his head. He was unconscious and not moving, she put his head on her lap and used her long sleeve shirt that was wrapped around her waist to try to stop the bleeding. One of the men took outhis gun and said, "Woman if you don't come up now, we will kill him." Nikita very calmly asked them not to hurt him. She said she would coöperate with them anyway they wanted her to. The men started laughing. When she climbed the ladder she could smell the booze on all of them. She did as she was told, and followed her captors. She knew she would do whatever it took to protect and save Michael. She lost him once she was not going to loose him again. They brought her to a nearby shallow cave. It had a mattress, two chairs  
and a small table. It disgusted her to think about these pigs touching her, but she had learned to put her mind in a different place when pain was inflicted on her body. It was a useful skill that had served her well time and time again in Section. It had helped her survive the kind of torture that would have killed or destroyed most other people.

One of the men grabbed her by her hair and reeking of sweat and liquor he kissed her hard and it felt like she was suffocating as he covered her mouth with his and he bit her lip. When she tasted her own blood she fought every instinct to kill the son of a bitch. She resigned herself not to fight and stayed complacent because she didn't want to give them any reason to hurt or kill Michael.  
The men huddled around her, jeering at her, and cheering each other on. One of the slobs threw her down on the dirty mattress and pulled her khaki shorts off. He took out his pocket knife and cut the buttons off her shirt one by one. The animals were salivating in anticipation of the revelation of what was underneath her blouse.

Michael regained consciousness, and when he realized that Nikita wasn't there he went ballistic.  
His lust for their blood propelled him into action. He rolled a huge boulder underneath the wooden grate opening and he picked up the board that they dropped on the floor and smashed the grate to pieces.  
He still had no way out of the hole it was too far above him to be able to climb out. He was pacing the floor like a raving violent lunatic with thoughts of their brutal annihilation. He was losing his mind from the blistering rage that was searing from inside of his being.  
Just then an old lady dropped the ladder from the top of the hole. Without saying anything to him she pointed the way towards Nikita. He didn't know it at the time, but she was a cook on the island.

The man with the knife cut off her bra and squeezed her breast. When she felt the pain of it, she  
immediately put her mind in a different time and a different place. She was with Michael at  
Dingman's Hollow at Mama's Bed and Breakfast. She remembered everything about the night  
they had together there. She went over every detail. The foul man ripped her underwear off and  
she squeezed her eyes shut hoping it would all be over soon. He turned her over on her stomach  
and with tears in her eyes she started to silently cry. It wasn't even so much for herself but for Michael because she knew he would feel responsible for what was happening to her, and she thought things would never be the same between them again.

Michael followed the sounds of the laughter and when he came upon the vile men they never even  
noticed him because they were so engrossed in the sport of tormenting their prey. He snapped the neck of the first man that he came to. He took his gun and shot everyone that was standing around Nikita. Nikita heard the gunfire and heard the thud of the bodies hitting the floor all around her. She turned herself around and kneed the guy that was hovering over her. She hit him so hard that he immediately threw up and doubled over in pain. With his pants still around his ankles Michael walked over to him and kicked his front teeth in. Screaming in pain and blood profusely pouring from his mouth Michael kicked him again and again. He felt his ribs crunch underneath the weight of his boot. With frenzied wrath emanating from his eyes he finally pulled the trigger and shot him in the middle of the forehead. One of the other men he had shot was gurgling on his own blood and Michael took the knife that had been used on Nikita and finished him off by slitting his throat. With blood dripping down his hand he turned and looked at Nikita. She was standing naked before him and she immediately saw the anguish in his eyes, he was panting wildly. He took a deep breath to help  
him find his sanity and went to her. With a sorrow so profound he took off his shirt and draped it over her. He began buttoning the buttons to cover her. All he wanted to do was make her pain disappear. He kept saying over and over that he was sorry for not being able to protect her. He buried his face in her neck and repeated how sorry he was and that it was his fault. She lifted his head to face her and he looked away. She told him, "Look at me Michael." She forced him to meet her gaze. "You got to me in time."  
He shook his head no and said, "I know what I saw. "  
She said, "Michael you got to me on time."  
He looked into her cobalt blue eyes and asked her, "Did they hurt you Nikita?"  
She assured him, "They didn't get a chance too."  
Deep down he wasn't so sure she was telling him the truth. He knew she always wanted to protect him, but he chose to believe her because the alternative was unthinkable to him and he didn't think he could survive the burden of it.  
They picked up all the guns and ammo they could find and were trying to make sense of where they were. They tried finding the old woman that helped Michael, but she seemed to have disappeared. They wanted to do some reconnaissance to see what other dangers might be on the island so they started cautiously exploring it.  
Even though Nikita had learned to put many things behind her she was completely surprised how easily she was able to function considering what she had just been through. Silently mocking herself she thought surely this must be a sign that she was officially a broken human being. She also thought about Michael. She had seen him protective of her before and even seen him angry on occasion. It slightly frightened her to see the ferocity with which Michael killed those men. It didn't make her fear for herself but for him. She knew that people can reach a breaking point and what she had seen in Michael's eyes was pure hatred and hostility, and she wondered about the depths of his rage. It was like watching a consuming fire and she hoped that he wouldn't incinerate himself with it.

Michael hadn't said much to her since the incident and she wondered if he blamed her somehow. She hadn't told him why she didn't fight against them. She didn't want him to know that it was because of him she had gone willingly. She was wondering now if it had been a mistake not to tell him. The sun had set and it was dark. They weren't going to be able to do any more exploring tonight. Michael was uneasy because he didn't know how many other people were on the island, and he knew if there were more of them when they discovered the bodies in the cave they would send out a search party for the perpetrators of the massacre. They decided to hunker down between some huge boulders to try to keep the cool ocean breeze off of them. Michael wasn't wearing his shirt. He had given it to Nikita and that was all Nikita was wearing. Nikita sat down against a rock and Michael sat in front of her lap trying to give her as much warmth and protection  
that his body could offer her. Nikita noticed the gash on his head had stopped bleeding but it looked deep and she thought they should try to clean it out with some salt water before it got infected. Michael didn't think it was such a good idea to be on the shore out in the open, but Nikita wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted they would be careful.

They made their way towards the shore by moonlight and once they cleared the tree line they seen a light about one click away from their location. They headed back towards the tree line and carefully made their way to where the light was coming from. Michael recognized the old woman. She was the one that had helped him out of the hole. They entered her hut and Michael asked her," Are there other people on the island?"  
"Not now, but there will be soon. One of the men left on the boat you came in on"  
"Thank you for helping us."  
"I didn't want to see another woman get hurt by those terrible men. I have been a cook here for almost three years. They kidnapped me and kept me here against my will all of these years."  
"You said there will be others here soon. How many others?"  
"I never know until they get here. Sometimes two sometimes ten."  
"Why do they come here?"  
"This is the place they keep their cargo and weapons and sometimes their prisoners."  
Nikita asked, "Do you have something that can clean the gash on his head?"  
She looked through her small box of medical supplies and found something for his wound.  
The old lady cleaned and dressed the gash for Michael. Nikita felt much better now that Michael was  
taken care of. "What is your name?"asked Nikita  
"I am called Aasha."She smiled and said, "It means long living. I am proof of that. Yes?"  
Nikita smiled back and said, "Yes" She introduced Michael and told Aasha her name was Nikita.  
Nikita told Aasha that they would help get her off the island.  
"It would be very dangerous to try such a thing." Aasha said,"But I am willing. It has been many  
years since I have seen my family and I miss them very much."

"Aasha do you have anything that Nikita could wear?" She laughed and said, "No Michael, not  
anything that would fit that skinny woman of yours. She needs some of my cooking to fatten her up.  
I know where they keep their shipping containers and some of them are filled with clothes.  
These thieves take anything they can get their hands on. They just sell whatever they do not want for themselves. Follow me and we will find something for her."

She took a flash light and not too far from where the hut was located the grounds were littered  
with machinery and rows and rows of long metal containers. They had cranes and flat-bed trailers  
and a few small dwellings. They opened the first few they came across and found a container full of electronics and another one full of furniture. Finally they found the one that had clothes in it. Nikita went through a few boxes until she found some jeans and a button up shirt that would fit her, and she gave Michael's shirt back to him.

Michael kept looking through the containers and found that several of them were full of weapons.  
In one of the containers he found a couple of cases marked with bio-hazard symbols on them.  
He opened them to discover there were several different kinds of biochemical V agents that if used  
could harm thousands of people. He called Nikita to him, and when she seen the cache of weapons  
they had stock piled and seen the biological weapons they had at their disposal, she knew they had  
to do something about it. Michael felt compelled too, but he told her there was nothing they could do.  
They needed to get off the island and quickly. There were too many variables and they didn't have enough control over any of them.

Nikita agreed that they needed to get off the island too, but she thought that maybe she could  
contact Paul at Oversight and let him know what they had discovered. Michael and Nikita were not  
made aware that Oversight demoted Paul to Section. She couldn't live with the fact that these weapons would assuredly be sold and used by even more dangerous criminals and terrorist than the ones they were dealing with right now.

***Warning explicit NC-17***

***Warning explicit NC-17***

Michael and Nikita were discussing their options and making plans for their escape.  
With the death of a few of Yusuf Mohammed's men Michael thought Mohammed might see the benefits of working with a team of their caliber. Using their talents as mercenaries might convince him to profit off of their skills, the downside to that is maybe he would just want them dead. Michael and Nikita entertained the idea of faking a shake down; they would steal the bio-weapons and force Mohammad's hand at a personal meeting if he ever wanted to get possession of his weapons again. They would do the job, collect their money and figure out later how to get the chemicals to Paul.

Aasha told them that they probably had at least a week to make any final decisions  
because it usually took at least that long for the men to get back to the island from making one of their runs. They usually stopped at different places along the way.

The next day it was with Aasha's insistence that Michael and Nikita enjoy the afternoon  
exploring the beach. It didn't take much convincing and they were on their way to enjoy a day in the sun. Michael watched Nikita laughing and smiling as she tried to engage a sea turtle to play with her.  
In her quiet moments Michael could see how maturity had softened so much of the street kid  
that was such a part of her life so long ago. The dichotomy of her fragility and her strength  
would always be part of her mystery and charm.

Michael was amazed at how she could so easily move past the ordeal she had just gone through  
just a few hours ago. A twinge of guilt rumbled through his body because he knew he was part  
of why she could disassociate so easily. Because of his betrayals, she had learned to except the  
unacceptable and tolerate the intolerable. Because of him she grew to rely on the unreliable  
and believe the unbelievable. Years ago, he tried to expel her compassion and neutralize her  
zeal for life. At the time he convinced himself it was because he didn't want her cancelled  
because she was such a great operative, but that was only partly true. Even then he knew he loved her. He regretted not being honest with her from the start and now all he could see was how selfish he had been. He was glad that Nikita had kept true to herself despite his attempts to make her conform. She may have been changed by the darkness of Section, but she never let it destroy her.  
Watching her always brought life to him. Nikita often depended on his strength, but it was her  
strength that the shadows of his soul borrowed light from.

They sat next to each other on the sand; Nikita leaned up against Michael's chest, tucked in  
between his legs with their bare feet buried in tiny grains. He wrapped his arms around her  
as they stared out into the deep indigo ocean. Both were occupied for quite a while with their  
personal thoughts and demons. Silence filled the space between them, but both of them were  
as comfortable with stillness as they were with conversation.

A few hours had passed and Aasha called them to the hut. When they arrived, she had laid out soap,  
towels and silk pajamas for the both of them. She had a crude, rustic shower made up of rain barrels  
but it worked well enough to get the job done.

Nikita was thankful for the shower and felt completely rejuvenated. Even with her hair in a towel  
Michael couldn't help but think of how gorgeous she was. He never got tired of observing her doing  
the most mundane things. The act of brushing her hair moved him to appreciate the beauty of her femininity.

Aasha had been very busy preparing a surprise for the two young lovers. Their love reminded her of  
the love she had shared with her own man. She missed him so very much. It was in honor of that love that she wanted to prepare a romantic atmosphere for Michael and Nikita to enjoy each other in.

The shipping containers housed everything she needed from the clothes she gave them to the twin  
mattress she drug out. She found a small round table and tons of fabric. She draped the material over the trees to form a canopy above the mattress, she thought that was just the right touch.  
She set the table with candles and adorned the bed with flowers. She prepared some fruit and wine  
for them to eat and drink and when she was finished she stepped back and was pleased  
with what she had accomplished.

Aasha brought Michael and Nikita to their private haven and Nikita's eye lit up at the  
beauty she saw before her. She hugged Aasha and told her how pretty everything looked.  
Nikita kissed her on each cheek and hugged her a second time. Michael was not surprised by  
many things, but this was one surprise he did not see coming. He grabbed Aasha's hand and  
asked if he may kiss the hand of a lady. Aasha shook her head yes and said,  
"you make an old woman blush." He folded his hands around Aasha's fingers  
and gently kissed the back of her withered hands. He looked into her eyes and quietly  
held her gaze. He whispered "thank you, thank you for everything. Without your help I  
would have lost Nikita, you saved both of our lives. Aasha kissed his cheek and said,  
"you're welcome." She could clearly see how much they meant to each other.  
She told them to enjoy their evening and gave them a wink and left them to be alone.

Nikita's happiness quickly turned to apprehension. After their quiet afternoon together  
she was feeling a little vulnerable and wondered if Michael was disappointed that she  
didn't try to fight off her attackers. Michael sensed Nikita's distance and didn't blame her for being disappointed with him. He should have done a better job of protecting her, and it was his idea to take this job in the first place. He had put her in jeopardy and if anything had happened to her….

Nikita looked so stunning with the candle light all around her. Her skin glowed  
and her eyes reflected the flicker of the dancing flames. All he wanted to do was  
reach out and touch her supple lips. He wanted to trace the outline of her eyes,  
cheeks and nose. He wanted to feel her hair sweep across his face as he kissed the  
nape of her neck. It was as if each of his senses had to experience the fullness of  
her body. Not just by sight alone but by touch, taste and smell. It was just his way;  
he needed to engage every part of himself so that no part of him would escape the familiarity  
of Nikita's pleasures.

Nikita wondered what Michael was thinking about and noticed how he hesitantly approached her.  
"Do you want a glass of wine?" he asked. "Sure that would be nice." She answered.  
Nikita immediately yearned for him to wash her clean with his love. She needed him,  
and she needed to feel his strength encompass her. His love was always medicinal  
and she needed healing. She needed to feel his power, his embrace, and his desire for her.  
With glossy eyes she wanted to blurt out why she didn't fight, she wanted to tell him there  
could be no more babies. She didn't want any more secrets between them anymore.  
Michael saw her on the edge of tears and moved closer to her and they both simultaneously  
whispered "I'm sorry." Nikita told Michael, "you have nothing to apologize for; it's me who is sorry."

Michael answered, "I didn't protect you Nikita!"

"Protect me?" she answered, "that's absurd, and you saved my life Michael!  
I thought you were angry with me because I didn't fight back. I just didn't want them to hurt you."

"I know that Nikita."

Michael began to kiss Nikita. He unbuttoned the top of her silk shirt and slipped one side off,  
revealing her bare shoulder. He gently kissed her smooth skin, his delectable lips and warm  
breath burned sweetly on her cool skin. He slid the other side of her shirt off of the other shoulder  
and he gave it equal attention. She felt a shudder run through her body. She threw her head back  
offering the flesh of her bare throat for him to ravish. Her shirt slipped further down revealing her  
breast to the elements. His passion found a place to focus his desire,  
Michael heard himself sigh with pleasure. With his mouth he nuzzled her, working his way back up  
to her mouth. She looked incredible and he could barely contain his craving for her.

Off in the distance Nikita could hear the waves crashing on the shoreline, almost in  
symphony with her own waves of ecstasy crashing against Michael. Wave after  
magnificent wave tumbled forth and racked her body with delight. Nikita kissed  
Michael's face and neck; she stroked him hungrily as she devoured his body searching  
for places that made him moan in reaction to her touch. Michael led her to the bed and  
laid Nikita down. Nikita slightly lifted her body so Michael could slide her pants off.  
He kissed her inner thighs and his five O'clock shadow scraped against her skin sending  
spasms of rapture and pain intertwined into one sultry sensation. He tasted the nectar  
of her passion and with complete pleasure she moaned his name over and over…Michael…Michael.  
Hearing Nikita, his senses were magnified and with skilled hands she engaged his climb to ecstasy.  
Knowing Nikita was ready to take in the fullness of his desire for her he turned her over and expertly  
navigated his way into the depths of her femininity. Neither one of them could hold out any longer  
and finally, together they climaxed again reaching the pinnacle of the rapture that had just taken place.

After their incredible night together something shifted in Nikita. She could no longer tolerate  
the secret between them. The lies, the omissions whatever label she slapped on it, they haunted  
her day and night. The more she thought about her deception the more she feared the truth  
coming to light. Why did she wait so long? She should have told him before they made their  
vows to one another. Would Michael still love her the way he did now? She was deceiving the  
man that she adored and treasured, and she felt ashamed. She wanted…no she needed genuineness  
and authenticity between them, regardless of what the conclusion may be. She tried to gather her  
courage to bring up the subject of their baby, but she feared she may change her mind if he didn't  
wake up soon.

Nikita stared at her husband while he slept peacefully at her side. He was so handsome and the  
years had subsequently been kind to him. He had a few more tiny lines around his eyes than when  
they first met but it suited him. Yes, it suited him, she thought to herself; they added an even more  
attractive dimension to his appearance. This elegant, mysterious, enigma of a man was her husband.  
Husband…the word still felt strange rolling off of her tongue. They had been married for almost six  
months but it still felt odd to think of Michael as her husband. No more valentine missions, no other  
women for the sake of Section; he was entirely hers and she was totally his. He had been her teacher, advisor, trainer, and friend; he had been her lover and sometimes even her enemy. But now, now he was her companion, her counterpart, her equivalent; he was her complement and soul mate. Michael began to stir awake. When he opened his eyes he saw her angelic face staring at him and he pulled her close to himself. "Good morning, Nikita" She wrapped her legs around him and softly stroked his hair, she was careful not to hurt the gash on his head. She was silent for quite a while and ultimately it was her eyes that betrayed her heart. Michael recognized something was amiss. "Nikita, what's wrong?"  
She desperately wanted to tell him, she wanted to speak the words out before the faint bit of courage she had collected completely left her. More silence filled the air. Michael gave her a little time, and then he continued to press her. "Nikita, are you o.k.?" He immediately assumed she was having trouble dealing with the trauma of the attempted rape. Deep in his heart he thought she had been violated by those worthless pigs, but he wanted to believe Nikita had not been hurt. He held her gently, "Nikita, what is it?  
You can tell me." "Michael"…her throat was closing around her words and cutting them off before they had a chance to escape her lips. He swept her hair away from her face and his eyes pleaded with her to enlighten him on why she was so upset. "Tell me Nikita, please" "You might feel different about me after I tell you Michael. Please don't make me say it for a little while longer, in case things change between us forever."  
Her eyes were glossy and she was holding back tears. "Nikita, nothing you tell me could ever make me changethe way I feel about you. Don't you know that by now?" He prepared himself to hear his worst fears unfold.  
God, how he wished he could have protected her. "Michael…I can never have…I can never have a baby."  
He was momentarily relieved; he thought she had been raped. "Nikita, someday we will, we can try again."  
"NO Michael, you don't understand. The Dr. told me I can never carry a baby to full term. I'm sorry Michael; I wanted to tell you sooner, I just didn't know how too." Nikita was sobbing now and the tears were pouring profusely from her face. "I know you wanted more children and with Adam being gone now…" Michael wiped away her tears and kissed her lovingly. "It's going to be alright, Nikita." "How can you say that? Did you hear what I said?" She was practically screaming now. "It's never going to be alright Michael. I can never give you what you want…what you deserve." He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Nikita, You are what I want…who I want! As long as I have YOU…that is enough for me." Nikita tried to calm down from her hysterical fit; she was so overcome with emotion that her body was still quivering. Michael knew of only one way he could show her how much he loved her and they made love again. This time Michael  
didn't ravish her with an animalistic hunger as he did the night before, but he gently and tenderly made love to the woman of his heart. He wanted nothing from her and he devoted himself entirely to her pleasure. Again, his love had healed another broken place in Nikita's spirit.

The week was almost up and Michael and Nikita were preparing to leave the island. Nikita was working the last few days with Aasha and taught her how to shoot a gun. "Nikita, I have never done such a thing…I am a little scared." Nikita answered,

"Aasha you are one of the bravest women I know. You have survived this horrible situation and you still managed to keep your kindness. You showed no fear while helping us…this will be as easy as…as easy as hanging the laundry for you. You have nothing to be afraid of; I will show you everything you need to know." After Aasha had become more familiar with the gun she was having so much fun. "Nikita this makes me feel so powerful, I like this." Nikita smiled,

"Aasha you are a very good shot, you're a natural."

"Won't my family be surprised to see me holding a gun.…Aasha's expression changed, "If I still have a family."

"Don't worry, Aasha, I just know everything is going to be fine. You will be with them soon."

"Thank you Nikita for helping me return to them, I have missed them so very much all these years. I never thought I would lay my eyes on them again. We will get these nasty serpents…yes?" Nikita giggled, "Yes, we will get these nasty serpents Aasha."

Michael and Nikita had the element of surprise on their side, and they were going to take full advantage of it. They needed to find out where Yusuf was located and collect their money so they could start a more normal life together.

As the men disembarked from their boat they were making their way towards the nucleus of their operations, Nikita stepped out onto the shoreline. She wore a nude colored two piece bathing suit. She stood with her hands on her waist and her legs spread shoulder's width apart. Michael thought she looked like a super hero. He smiled to himself because he could actually picture a comic book splashed with cartoon images of Nikita punching, kicking and fighting her way through the forces of evil. Her long blond hair picked up the ocean breeze and her normally porcelain skin had been kissed by the sun and gave her a golden hue that accentuated her freckles perfectly. The men were glued to her appearance. Once she was confident that she had their full attention and all eyes were on her she flirtatiously said, "Hello boys." The men were already drooling over the new resident of the island. They were ready to pounce on her like a cat on a mouse. They wanted to play with their pretty new toy. Nikita wiggled seductively and blew them a kiss. Michael had seen her use her charms on many missions, he was always impressed with how good she was at it. She dramatically turned around with her hands above her head so they could admire the full view of the merchandise. "It is so much better when they like it and don't fight." The slovenly, toothless man said. "That's a matter of opinion." His equally repulsive comrade added. Nikita motioned for the nauseating crew to pursue her and like the pied piper weaving a magic spell they mindlessly followed her to their downfall. When Nikita had reached the tree line and was temporarily out of sight, Michael handed her a gun. When the men hit the mark, Michael, Nikita and Aasha ambushed the group of thugs. They were easily taken hostage and now it was up to Michael and Nikita to extract the information from one of them to gain the location of Yusef Mohummed. The terrorist were thrown into the pit that only days before Michael and Nikita had been held in. They began with the first interrogation and if it was done properly it would be the last one they would have to do. They took a man to the shoreline and brought him to the ocean's edge. Cursing and thrashing about the prisoner tried to break free. Michael kicked him with a "chasse Bas." (A front kick used to disable your opponents knee) The man fell backward into the crashing waves. Michael drug him deeper into the water but just far enough to cover his face. Sputtering and struggling underneath the sea, Michael and Nikita with one foot each stepped on him and held him down. Flailing his arms wildly he tried to move them off of his body, but the man was no match especially because he was in a panic mode. Finally when the man thought he was going to die and the world was turning dark they released him from the confines of the deep. Coughing, spitting and spewing up water, he fought to suck in and gulp up oxygen into his burning lungs. Michael lifted him out of the water and in a low whisper said, "I am only going to ask you once, Where is Yusuf Mohammed?"

Paul had not slept in days. When he wasn't using all of Section's resources to find Nikita he was searching for the mystery person that helped Madeline hide her pregnancy from Section and from himself so many decades ago. All the years that Madeline pushed him away and displayed frigidity and distance, Paul just assumed she didn't love him anymore. Why didn't he put the pieces together? How could he have been so blind? He knew she had changed and wasn't the same Madeline he first fell in love with but secretly he always thought he would eventually win her heart back to himself. She was brilliant, beautiful, ruthless and beyond intelligent and the sex was amazing. In all the years that he had served Section she was his only weakness. Of course there had been other women; he wasn't going to let Madeline get the satisfaction of knowing he still wanted her. He would rather die than appear weak or needy in front of her, but the truth was that none of them satisfied the thirst that only Madeline could quench. He would find out who was responsible for giving Madeline the Gelman Process if it was the last thing he ever did. Whoever was responsible could not begin to imagine the pain that he was going to inflict on their life. Once, he recalled when Madeline spoke to Nikita,

"How does it feel to be back in Section?"

"I feel good. Ready."

"And your interaction with others?"

"They seem to expect more than I care to give."

"And what do you think that might be?"

"The emotional component, like we talked about, with Michael"

"Yes. It's unnecessary for us, but they need it."

"Hmmmm. Well, I could smile more."

He thought about that one sentence, over and over…FOR US….

Madeline could be cruel, pitiless, and brutal at times and her fortitude to put her feelings aside for the higher purposes of Section was unmatched by most, but she had a warm side to her too. He knew that side of her, she had not shown anyone the softer side of her because she viewed it as weakness, but it was there. Those bastards ripped away the dynamic, vivacious, mysterious woman that Madeline had once been, and instead put in her place a mere shadow of the thrilling, wild creature he remembered. The cold, lifeless, sterile machine that had become Madeline was NOT his Dark haired raven…it was Not his Maddy.

Flavius sat down at his dark mahogany desk; he had spent many years planning and manipulating world events from that very same spot. He helped control governments, dictators, world banks, private militias and shadow organizations from the helm of Center. He was a puppeteer masterminding the lives of strangers and family alike.

So many years had come and gone and he sacrificed so much in his life, family, friends; all in the name of justice and light. It had taxed him physically and emotionally and he was growing weary and tired from the toll of it. He felt that his lifetime of service to the good of humanity had earned him the right to relinquish his responsibilities to someone else; someone younger than he. He wanted some peace in his old age and he was exhausted and worn out from the burden of it all.

Trying to find a way to rectify the latest current events involving Paul and Nikita was proving to be a full time job in itself and until he could leave Center in the capable hands of a trust worthy, principled idealist that wouldn't be seduced by power or money; he just couldn't give up his position of leadership. Too much corruption had already gone unimpeded and to top it off, Center wanted Michael and Nikita dead. He didn't want to leave this world without knowing honor would be firmly established at Center. Now he wondered if that goal would ever be reached or how he could ever bring Nikita into her place of position. Her escape from Section was not something that he could hide or burry and some people in Center now wanted her dead.

He needed someone with stamina, endurance and a zeal for protecting humanity against the horrific powers of evil. He needed someone that would not be tempted by wealth or position to veer off the course of keeping the "innocent"alive.

Throughout the years of running Center there had been many times that he had intervened on behalf of Paul and Nikita. He protected them from the dangers of Center when he was able too. So many times the two of them had gone against the grain because of their stubborness. He even protected them from killing each other on occasion. Doing this under the microscope of Center had been more than challenging and resulted in some very close calls and near misses. Even though Michael didn't know it, Flavius had even helped Michael on occasion. It was him that made it possible for him to steal Adrian from Section and help Nikita. Flavius had some ruthless partners and none of them would stand for nepotism within the organization. Center would view it as a risk, fearing it would upset the scales of balance they had worked so hard to keep in place. The organization made sure the power was distributed evenly among their group and having such close alliances could hinder their agendas.

Reflecting over his life, Flavius' thoughts began drifting to the day he met Katarina. He spent many late afternoons at the National Library as was his routine. He loved the atmosphere and the peace. He adored the smell of antiquity that drifted throughout the columned halls. He liked the familiarity of the clicking shoes tapping against the marble floor as people walked from one end of the room to the other. He liked to be reminded daily of the innocent lives that he helped protect. Spending time there was a way for him to clear his mind and temporarily get away from the demands of his peculiar station in life.

It was there that he met Katarina and that day changed the rest of his life…forever. Katarina had hair like spun gold and her aquamarine eyes immediately held him captive. He would never forget those eyes as long as he lived. She was sitting with her legs crossed in a high winged back chair. She wore her long golden hair in a fashionable ponytail. Her style and demeanor alluded to the fact that she belonged to high society. Her clothes were modest but they accentuated her elegant statuesque frame in all the right places, he had to meet her. Flavius never gave much thought to his own appearance but for the first time in his life he was glad that most people considered him to be handsome man. He was tall with dirty blond hair and blue eyes; he also had a taste for fashion. He was well groomed in his appearance and a woman once told him that his rugged elegance was very attractive. He was hoping that this was true because he desperately wanted to impress the beautiful blond woman in the high winged back chair.

Katarina's laughter was intoxicating and everything about her suggested that she came from the angels above. She was kind, intelligent, and desirable; in his estimation her beauty was rivaled only by the stars above.

Flavius was speeding down memory lane when suddenly his thoughts came to a screeching stop. Her name… Katarina it lost all its charm and now tasted like rancid venom on his lips; her name was a deathly poison that choked his sanity. She had betrayed him in every way a wife could deceive a husband.

When he found out she was Red Cell his rage became an all consuming fire. He would have killed her with his bare hands and ripped her limb from limb if Center had not restrained him. He was embarrassed, heartbroken, devastated and confounded that he could have been so easily blinded.  
How effortless it had been for her to go undetected. She waited for him the day he came walking into the library. She knew it was his daily routine. Her beauty had been used to seduce many men before but this was the first time she thought she might enjoy it. Flavius was attractive and he took to her like a bee takes to a flower. The moment they met she knew she had him eating out of the palm of her hand….

Center had a plan and it involved keeping Katarina alive, they wanted Flavius to say nothing of what he had discovered. He was to leave false information about high priority Intel making Katarina believe she had valuable information to report to Red Cell, they hoped it would keep them busy for quite awhile.

Flavius faked the death of his family for several reasons. Now that he knew Katarina was Red Cell he didn't want to put his son's life in jepordy. When Katarina left for her trip to report her findings, Flavius had burned his home to the ground leaving nothing in it's place but ashes. It was the perfect metaphor for his life. When Katarina was notified of Paul's and Flavius' deaths, she returned home to make funeral arrangements and with her blood cover being over she went back to Red Cell.  
Flavius used the opportunity of the burned house to fake his and his wife's death for Paul as well. Flavius knew it was a cruel thing to do but he convinced himself it was for Paul's own welfare and he disappeared out of his life for good. It was an impossible solution but he knew he could no longer be the father that Paul needed him to be. He had to stop Red Cell and he could never allow himself to be distracted away from his work again, too much was at stake. Flavius knew there could be consequences with Center for being so hap hazard and careless regarding Katarina. They were never happy that he had a family to begin with, and after the fiasco with Katarina he feared that Paul's life may be in danger with them as well. Flavius made sure that as far as Center was concerned Paul died in the house fire. He convinced them that Paul had returned home without him knowing it and was trapped in the fast burning blaze.

Paul was safe, away from Katarina, away from Center, and in a boarding school. Flavius kept weekly tabs on Paul's progress and he even had him shadowed for his own protection by a very young operative that belonged to the Sacred Order. His loyalties were with Flavius and he understood the need for complete secrecy. Flavius wanted to eradicate the evils from Center and he felt it was an honor to assist him in doing his job in whatever manner Flavius needed him.  
He was permanently attached to Paul and assigned without Center's knowledge as Paul's protector. He spent those years trying to mentor him and help him get passed the pain of losing his family, but he feared he never made much of a difference. He cared for him deeply and his name was Walter. Paul knew him as Shane Wilson and he dedicated his life to looking out for Paul and keeping Flavius' secrets.

After Paul got back from Vietnam, Flavius and Walter agreed that Walter would undergo plastic surgery and a permanent voice alteration to make him unrecognizable to Paul. And once again he was assigned to protect him; only this time he was a fellow operative that went by his real name…. Walter.

Flavius was having trouble staying in the present, his thoughts wandered to the past more frequently these days than they used too. Maybe it was because of his age or maybe it was because he had so many regrets.

He remembered the many times Paul accompanied him with his golden retrievers on their hunt. Those were good times, he thought to himself. He contemplated the intelligence his boy had displayed at such a young age. Even in his tender years, Flavius used every opportunity to teach Paul on a myriad of subjects such as literature, religion, politics and geography. One of their favorite pass times was playing chess. He had a keen eye and understood methods of strategy far beyond his years. Flavius was preparing him for what he thought would eventually be his destiny. Even when Paul was in boarding school his abilities often surpassed his professors. He quickly moved up the social ranks and even older boys came under his authority. He was a natural born leader and he had charisma. His hard edge made him tougher than most and the girls flocked to him constantly. He never lacked the company of young ladies but he never cared for any of them either. They were just a distraction to him and after he skillfully manipulated them to take up his bed, he would dismiss them because he tired of them easily. That was until the day he met Corrine, She was different than the other girls. She was smart, beautiful, and she had an endearing smile but what set her apart from the other young women was that she didn't like Paul, not only did she not like him but she couldn't stand the guy. Corinne didn't want anything to do with him. She thought he was arrogant, obnoxious and too full of himself to be any good, to anyone, at anytime. Most women adored Paul but she wasn't impressed with his Savoir-faire.

Her lack of interest in him was what originally got his attention, she was a challenge and Paul always liked a challenge. Eventually, Corinne gave into his charms. Paul didn't know if he was capable of real love, but he knew he was very fond of her and he loved her the best way he knew how. He had peace when he was with her and he hadn't experienced that feeling in a very long time. She was all the things that he wasn't, she was kind and tender and she made him feel tranquil. So, he eventually asked her to marry him. Corinne got pregnant right away and Paul knew he was over his head. He was already becoming antsy and discontent. He didn't want to let Corinne down because from the very beginning of their relationship she was worried that Paul would get bored with the realities of "real" life but he assured her that he had changed and could be happy settling down and living a normal life. He meant it at the time, but now he felt like every day was a lie. Paul joined the military as was glad that he was able to travel and he did well within the structure of the armed forces. He thrived in that environment, and again moved through the ranks as fast as they were able to promote him. When the police action was declared in Vietnam he was happy to go and serve his country. He hoped it would bring some purpose to his life to win a war for God and country. Eventually Paul was captured and became a prisoner of war. After losing both of his parents as a child, Paul had known emotional pain and his ability to disassociate from the world around him helped him move on. He used that same ability in prison and it had served him well. Vietnam was far from home and to survive the horrors and the hells of war as a P.O.W. he would need to mentally separate himself from his body. He tapped into what he had learned as a child and it was in a Vietnam prison that he learned to perfect his technique. Flavius had to bide his time until he could use a mission that was profiled in Vietnam to pull his son out of Dante's Inferno.

Center believed the new recruit had skill sets that would benefit their cause but it was the only way Flavius could save his son. Paul never knew it was his father that brought him into Section. For most people being brought into Section was a horrible reality but for Paul he felt comfortable there. He felt he was born for Section life and it was the first time since his parents died that he felt happiness. He knew he would miss Corinne and his son but he also knew he would never be what they needed him to be and he felt they deserved more than what he could give them.

It was only now that Flavius felt the full weight of his decision to leave Paul at such a young age. If he would have understood then what it had personally cost Paul, perhaps he would have chose a different path, but time could not be undone and today was what he had to deal with.

After years of observation Flavius wondered if Paul's lust for power would ever be replaced with something more existential. He wondered if Paul would ever be able to exercise his own personal demons. Not everyone was cheerless about Paul's hunger for power. He was a skillful operative and his intellect and drive moved him quickly through the levels of Section. Madeline, Walter and Paul were the dream team that kept Section One's numbers off the charts. Oversight was taking notice of Paul and they began to groom him for the position of Operations.

Paul finally knew what true love was. He never felt about anyone the way he felt about Madeline she was his equal in every way. Her nerves of steel and her strength of mind were like an aphrodisiac to him. She was completely feminine yet she had the back bone of a man. Her I.Q. was matched by none and her skills as an operative drove him completely wild. He had always craved adrenaline and so did Madeline. He loved going on missions with her and when the job was finished they always found a way to be with one another. Oversight would have put an end to their relationship if they found out about it but Paul would let nothing and no one stand in the way of them being together. Eventually Madeline became pregnant and she refused to tell Paul. She didn't want to put him in danger of cancellation; she loved him too much for that. She was making plans to escape Section when she got help from an anonymous "friend." Someone from Center had arranged for her to go away and have her twin babies; Nikita and Mitchell. She never knew it was Flavius that helped her. Her secret remained her own because she believed there was no sense in telling Paul something that he couldn't change. She was different when she came back. She still loved Paul but something had died inside of her when she had to give her babies up for adoption and she never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. She kept everyone at a distance including Paul, she thought it was safer that way; it was the only method she could use to keep her sanity in check. In Section there was no room for love, nor room for sadness and definitely no room for depression.

When Paul felt the sting of what he viewed as Madeline's rejection he turned completely to his work. He had laser focus on the end game; he knew he would someday command Section and later Oversight. Paul's determination paid off and he did become Operations. Section One's success blossomed under Paul's direction and his need for perfection left little room for any kind of compassion for his operatives. Paul and Madeline both had a reputation for being brutal, unforgiving and without mercy.

Flavius came to realize that the young girl, his granddaughter, may be the only salvation left for Center. Nikita had to be the one that would fulfill his family's obligations to Justice and Light. He kept tabs on both Nikita and Mitchell ever since the day they left their mother's arms. Both were passionate and intelligent but Mitchell was drawn to the arts. He had a much easier life than Nikita and he was soft in heart and spirit. Nikita on the other hand had the same leadership skills and edginess that her father possessed. She also had something Paul didn't; she had a real zeal for life and living it to the fullest regardless of her circumstances. She always cared about the underdog and fought for the ones that couldn't fight for themselves, even on the street she was a protector. Nikita's appearance reminded Flavius so much of Katarina, especially her eyes….

It was time to bring Nikita in and if she survived, she would someday hold command at Center. He was glad that Paul had no photographs of his mother and he hoped that enough time had passed that he wouldn't remember the details of his mother's face because Nikita was the spitting image of Katarina her grandmother.

Paul's existence held no pleasure for him and he made sure that everyone in Section paid for his discontent. Except for Birkoff and Walter, everyone was just as diligent as Paul in trying to locate Michael and Nikita. They all felt that when Operations found them he might ease up on everybody.

When Michael and Nikita had retrieved the information about where Yusef was located they set sail to return Aasha to her family and return to their own boat. Michael and Nikita did as they promised and helped Aasha find her relatives. Her husband was alive and he could hardly believe what his eyes were seeing. It was his beloved Aasha returned to him. Michael and Nikita knew what it felt like to have the one that you thought was lost return to your embrace and they could not have been happier for the two of them. After they said their goodbyes, they made their way back to their boat.

Michael was working on plans to set up a meeting with Yusef. Both Michael and Nikita felt the pressure of this upcoming job. One more mission and they would have enough money to start their life together, they would be home free.

The danger of killing Yusef echoed through their minds and consumed their thoughts. There were so many variables that they didn't have any control over. The reality that either one of them could die hung over them like a dark cloud.

As evening began to fall the stars popped out one by one and soon thousands of twinkling lights dominated the night sky. Simultaneously with awe and familiarity the sky brought forth their absolute need for each other. Perhaps it was knowing that this could be the last time they were together that ushered in a new ferocity that they had not known in their passions before. Michael slid his hands underneath her hair and took down the messy bun from her chop sticks. He shook her tresses loose from their confines and spread her long blond locks across her shoulders. He always preferred her hair down, wild and free. Intensely focused on one another Michael reached for her face in his familiar way. Nikita melted into his touch. Time and space did not exist when they were in each other's embraces. No hurts, no wounds, no scars, no dangers….The only thing that was real tonight was their love and desire for one another. Michael traced the outline of Nikita's hips; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She listened as Michael spoke softly to her in his native tongue. Je te veux,J'ai besoin de toi mon amour! She was already dizzy from his warm breath passing over her ears and neck but when she heard him whisper in her ear it drove her wild. She became untamed and feral and when she scratched his back he moaned deeply with delight. He was like a detective discovering new clues; he went over every nuance of her body. Like a student he studied her responses to him. He concentrated his attention on her stomach as she wildly tugged at his hair. He bit her gently and worked his way down the landscape of her curves and body fulfilling his need to satisfy her desires. Nikita cooed and moaned as Michael discovered new territory in his explorations. They plunged together in the pool of desire and when they quenched their yearnings and reached the height of their rhythmic crescendo they breathed heavily as the sweat dripped off of their heated bodies. Laying under the vast ocean's sky their eyes reflected the light of the moon and staring back at each other was pure love and contentment. Seeing Nikita, shivering from the cool breeze of the ocean air passing over her hot skin, Michael gathered the blanket around them and entangled in each other's flesh they slept, not as two but as one and all the world disappeared around them.

Michael heard Nikita stirring in her sleep. He knew she was having one of her dreams again. He worried about her because they seemed to happen a little more frequently than they used too. Michael hoped that her nightmares would subside as soon as they had more stability in their lives. He woke her up gently, "Nikita….Nikita." She answered him sleepily, "What is it Michael? Is everything o.k.?" She sounded so sweet almost like a little girl, he thought to himself. "Yes, Nikita, everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I love you." Nikita smiled and closed her eyes again and with just barley a whisper she said, "I love you too, Michael." Michael grabbed another blanket to stay off the chill of the night and he pulled her close to himself and he surrendered to the complete contentment he was feeling in the moment. They both stayed sound asleep until the sun's rays were warm upon their faces and aroused them from their slumber.  
Like a feisty dolphin, Nikita dove into the ocean for a quick wake me up and Michael watched her through amused eyes as he drank his morning coffee. When she boarded the boat dripping wet she shook her hair like a freshly bathed dog and Michael laughed. He told her if she didn't get some clothes on quick they would never get down to the business of the day. Nikita sauntered over to him and asked if he would dry her off. He wiped her dampened body and he gently dried her hair. Tenderly he kissed her and she lovingly returned his kiss. Business would have to wait and they enjoyed the morning with passionate enthusiasm.

It was time to plan for a meeting with Yusuf Mohammed. Through their interrogation Michael and Nikita had learned where he was located and he was well guarded at his center of operations on a floating barge. It would be almost impossible to penetrate his defenses without help or serious fire power. After much thought and consideration meeting with him was not an option. Yusuf would have the upper hand and they would be too vulnerable. The only way in would be through a night time amphibious raid. They would have to take a boat to a safe distance from the barge and achor from that point they could then use a UPV (underwater propulsion vehicle) to get close enough to board the ship with a grappling gun. They knew they needed to move quickly and they needed supplies...supplies they didn't have. Nikita had been struggling with a thought for a few days now, a nagging thought that was finally given voice. "Michael we can't do this without Paul's help." "Nikita there is no way we can involve oversight. I don't trust Paul and it's too risky. If we get caught this time we are both dead. " "I know…I know Michael but think about it, if Paul wanted us dead he never would have let us go in the first place. He can get all the credit for taking down a scumbag terrorist, in case you forgot, he has bio-chemical weapons Michael…and if we do this job we get the money to start our new life. It's our only way out and for good this time. Please tell me if you have a better plan. Do you think there is any other way we can do this?" Michael knew it was reckless, he knew it was dangerous; but the fact was they both knew going alone without back up into Yusuf Mohammed's lair would be even more perilous. Reluctantly and without options, Michael finally agreed to let Paul involve Section. Together they profiled the mission to get it ready to put it across Paul's desk, so to speak.

Paul couldn't breathe living under the microscope of oversight and Center anymore. He had to find Nikita and Michael to put an end to this madness.

In the mean time Flavius was making plans of his own and they included finding Nikita. Center would accept nothing less than the execution of Michael and Nikita and they would make sure it was done right this time.

Nikita was trying to reach Walter through back channels and unfortunately Nikita couldn't figure out why he wasn't responding. Walter new that Nikita was trying to make contact but for the sake of his sugar's safety he wouldn't respond. He thought to himself that everyone at Section was scrambling to find those poor kids and he wasn't going to make a mistake and be the one that would help lead them to her.

Birkoff knew that Nikita was trying to reach Walter too, but he was trying to divert her communiqués so that no one on the geek squad could decode her attempts. Just about then, one of his computer -Nazi's reported to Paul that Nikita was trying to communicate with Walter. Paul looked as if he could have killed Birkoff…"Is this true Birkoff? Why didn't you come to me?" "Well sir…we can't be sure, I don't really think"…before he could finish that statement Paul back handed him on the cheek. "No more games, no more subterfuge, is it Nikita?" He screamed. "It's…it's…" Jessie came running across coms practically tripping on himself to get to Paul. He spoke up trying to make points with Operations. "Yes, Sir it definitely is Nikita and she wants Walter to give you a message." Paul's grin spread across his face and it sent chills down Birkoff's back. Patch her through straight to my office and make sure no one can interfere with the computers…including Birkoff. Seymourr if you try to interfere it will be the last thing you ever do.

"Hello Nikita," he sounded concerned. "You know it's reckless to try and get a hold of me." "I know Paul, I would never be asking you for help if there was any other alternative." "Nikita, you know I can't help you. If Center finds out and gets word we talked we will both be dead." "Paul, please just listen to what I have to say and then decide what you want to do. Have you heard of Yusuf Mohammed?" "Of course I have, we've been trying to locate him for years. He has been able to elude us at every turn. There is nothing he doesn't have his hand in. What's this all about anyway?" "We can get him Paul; we know where he's located." "Nikita, just by talking to me you are putting your life in danger why would you want to do this?" "Paul, you are the only one that can help us. If we shut this guy down we will earn enough money to disappear forever and you can reel this guy into Section and get all the credit." "Alright Nikita, what's the plan?" Nikita gave him all the details and Paul agreed to help.  
When he was done talking to her he said, "We have them now."

The teams were being assembled at Section and everyone was given clear orders, Paul wanted Michael and Nikita brought back alive. Walter pleaded with Paul and asked him to cancel his plans. "How can you do this to your own daughter?" Paul told Walter to just do his job and walked away.

Michael and Nikita had one last night together before they would meet up with Section for their mission. Both would not bother with regrets or dreams of what the future might hold. Too much had passed and too much had been lost for such folly. They had tonight and they could live a whole life time in one night. Michael and Nikita believed that this mission could end badly for the both of them. Tonight they needed to express their love as if the other would have to live off the memory of this one night for the rest of their lives. They were risking everything to be with each other. Tonight their world was their own and nothing from the outside could touch them. As the waves broke against the hull of the boat and the moon broke free from the nighttime clouds, the stars popped out one by one. Time stopped and nothing existed but the love they had between them. Nikita lay on Michael's chest as he played with her hair. Neither one of them spoke because they didn't need too. Both understood that words were useless and too cumbersome at this moment. Words could never express what only their devotion and intense passion could convey. They fell asleep never moving from their hold on one another and with the morning sun came the realization that today would bring the most important mission they had ever been on. They would move from being lovers to operatives and they both would bring their A game because today's outcome would determine the course of the rest of their lives.

The mission was a go and Michael and Nikita met at their rendezvous point with Section. All team members boarded a boat. They traveled about five miles out and once they reached a safe distance from the barge they used their UPVs to reach the ship and boarded the barge with their grappling guns. The barge was heavily guarded but with the element of surprise they were almost able to take out the entire first layer of Yusuf's security team without any gunfire. One the guards alarmed the others aboard that they were under attack. Nikita opened the hatch to start looking for Yusuf and Michael was covering her when a small blast knocked Nikita back onto the deck. Nikita was unconscious and Michael ran to her but with gun fire coming from everywhere he had to take the enemy out or they would both be dead. He quickly pulled her to cover and Birkoff let Michael know he had a target on his ten and six. He seen the one on his ten but he did not see the one on his six and he was glad Birkoff had his back. He slipped into Michael mode and took out four other gunmen. He told Birkoff that Nikita needed medical right away. He wasn't even sure at this point if she was even alive. Michael didn't want to leave Nikita but he had to help secure the ship and find Yusuf. Once Yusuf was in custody he ran back to Nikita. She still had a pulse…When the mission was over, Paul was prepared to have his team members capture Michael and Nikita but it was his good fortune that Michael was left with little to no options. He knew Nikita needed medical care and with that both of them were headed back into Section. Paul was thrilled that he finally had Michael and Nikita back in his control.

Arriving in Section, Nikita was immediately attended to by the medical staff. Michael was stuck between trepidation and hope. He wanted Nikita to live but he knew the chance of them leaving Section alive was slim to none. He silently prayed that Nikita would be alright. He wanted to speak to her one last time before the veil of this world was lifted from their faces. He was ready to face the judgment of this life, but he wanted one last glance into the eyes of his beloved. He knew he deserved the misery that had been his existence in Section but he was grateful for Nikita. She had been his respite; his reprieve from the hell that had been his existence before knowing her love. He wanted a chance to say thank you before the light dimmed…possibly forever.

Michael was taken into custody and he asked if he could speak with Paul from Oversight. "I guess you haven't heard."

"What are you doing here Paul?"

"Of course you would have no way of knowing it but I was demoted for losing our best operatives."

Michael could hear the disgust dripping from his poisonous tongue.

"I've been back at Section ever since the both of you "escaped" from Africa."

"I see,"said Michael. He was still trying to figure out if Paul was a friend or a foe. He was leaning strongly towards foe but then again Paul would have to play being angry very close to the cuff since everyone was watching so closely.

"You know, Michael, you have given me nothing but trouble since the day you met Nikita, but I'm going to put an end to that soon enough" With that being said, Michael knew it was over for him but he was hoping that Nikita somehow would be kept alive since Paul now knew she was his daughter."Nikita, what will happen to her?" Paul laughed, "What did you think was going to happen to her Michael? Did you assume this was all going to end with a happily ever after? The moment you involved Section your bridge to Never-Never Land was burned." Michael looked down at the floor. "It was never in the cards for the two of you, neither one of you will be around for much longer. "

"I'm glad it's over. There was never any point to life without her."

"How pathetic, she was always your down fall Michael. You let her get in the way of what could have been your future. You would have had it all Michael, power, prestige, respect. You would have succeeded me."

"One day with Nikita was worth a thousand days without her. I'm tired Paul, I'm through listening to your antiquated speeches droning on and on about the same things over and over. I was never going to choose Section over Nikita, and you were just too stubborn or too stupid to see it. So, kill me and be done with it."

"So we have come to that now, have we Michael?"

"Yes, Paul we have come to that. I'm tired of Section, tired of the threats, and I'm tired of your maniacal idiocy. Put a damn bullet through my head and finish it."

"In time, Michael, in time. I know you don't care about dying anymore, but I think you will behave yourself so you can say goodbye to Nikita."

"Why are you trying to save her if you are just going to kill her?"

"After all we've been through together it just wouldn't seem appropriate to let her slip away…without a proper send off, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's a new low Paul, even for you." Paul laughed and walked away rumbling, "Don't forget my men have orders to shoot to kill so behave yourself if you want to talk to her before your cancelled….."

Nikita could hear people walking around her, but it was as if she were behind a dark tinted glass. She could perceive shadows and noise, but all of it was hazy and muffled. She knew she wanted Michael but she couldn't figure out how to get him to come to her. Why couldn't anyone hear her? She was trying to tell them she was here, wherever here was…She tried to move, she thought that maybe she was dreaming, but of what and where she did not know. Finally she got up out of bed, and she was walking on a glass floor over an ocean. She momentarily thought that it was strange until she saw Michael swimming beneath her. "Michael…Michael," she called to him. She was trying to get his attention; she saw sharks swimming all around him. He was in danger but he couldn't hear her through the glass floor. She yelled for him to get out of the water over and over when all of a sudden she thought she heard his voice. "It looks like she is beginning to stir, that's good news right?"

"We will know more when she wakes up." Nikita was beginning to come to and as the images were beginning to come into focus, she saw Michael's face. She smiled and groggily said, "Hello Michael." Her head was throbbing. "Hello, Nikita it's good to see your beautiful blue eyes again. I was worried that I had lost you back on the barge." "Lost me? Michael you know how it goes with us, we live charmed lives." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she took in the sight and the sounds of the room all around her. Panic struck deep within her heart. "Michael, what the hell are we doing here in medical? " "We really didn't have a choice Nikita. You were knocked out by the blast and I thought I might lose you. "

"The last thing I remember was going through the hatch and….well then after that nothing…"

"It got really bad after that, but we did get Yusuf." She smiled, "Good, we can finally be free." Somberly Michael looked at the love of his life and knew he would have to tell her they were never going to leave Section alive. "Nikita, Paul is here." "What's he doing here; did he come to see me? Has he come to help us?"

"He has been working as Operations ever since we escaped." "Oh well that's a good thing I guess, as soon as I can think straight we'll get out of here…My head is pounding and my vision is a little blurry." "Nikita, Paul is not going to let us go." "I'm his daughter Michael, we're safe don't worry."

"He is not the same man you left in Africa. He wants us dead."

"You're wrong Michael," Tears were welling up in her eyes. "We're free now, you'll see."

Michael leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "I don't know how much time we have Nikita."

"Quit that Michael."

"Nikita, please listen to me. I have to tell you some things before it's too late, before he comes for me." Nikita was shaking her head no. "No Michael, it's not going to end like this."

Michael pleaded with Nikita until she was quietly sobbing. Trying to stifle back her tears she listened as Michael thanked her for saving him from himself. "It was all worth the cost mon amour and I'm not sorry for any of it. I love you."

"Michael, we can escape." Nikita tried to hop out of bed and collapsed. Michael caught her before she hit the floor. Nikita, don't…there is no way out this time. He gently laid her battered body back onto the bed. I don't know how long Paul will let me stay here, but I have to tell you, he reached for her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. I love you and if we get to choose on the other side I want to be with you forever. He held her gaze and she softly spoke, "me too Michael, me too." Just, then Paul entered the room with a sarcastic greeting. Ah… star crossed lovers, how romantic. Michael turned around and Punched Paul in the face, spitting blood, Paul yelled for his men to take Michael to containment.

Nikita screamed, "NO! Please Paul don't do this. How can you do this to your own flesh and blood? As Paul's men were dragging Michael away he turned his head towards Nikita and told her the same words he had spoken so long ago. "I will find a way for us to be together. We will be together Nikita." She sat on the edge of the bed, she felt like she was going to pass out again. "I could have loved you Paul, even after every hurtful thing you did to me, I could have forgiven you. I felt sorry for you, you soulless bastard! She heaved a water pitcher at his head. I thought you changed," she said sobbing.

"You always had a flair for histrionics, Nikita, don't worry you'll join him soon enough."

"Take me now, why wait you maniac?" Paul left the room and Nikita was left weeping hoping she would be taken to containment sooner rather than later.

Flavius knew that Nikita and Michael were in Section's custody. Paul was a loose cannon these days and he needed to act quickly if he had any hope of rescuing either one of them. Nikita was his vision for Center's future and he was not going to let her go so easily. He had measures in place that might be helpful in containing the situation, but there were no guarantees. He wished he had more time but that was a commodity he was in short supply of.

Walter and Birkoff were desperately trying to figure out what they could do to stop the senseless execution of their friends, but it seemed their hands were tied and nothing could be done to stop Paul's madness.

Michael was sent to the white room. Waiting in that familiar space he didn't have any fear sitting in the chair of death. He was surprised to find himself as calm as the eye of a raging storm. He was amazed that he was almost looking forward to death with such relief. He would finally be free of Section's demons and their demands. His one regret was leaving without Nikita by his side. He had hoped she would not have to face her death alone. The heavy steel doors squeaked open playing its tormented tune of death as Paul walked through its hellish portal. Smugly he stated, "So Michael, we can finally quit playing this game of cat and mouse."

"Agreed."

Nikita had quit crying by now, she found that she had no more tears to expel from her body. She knew Michael was more than likely already dead and her heart was damaged beyond repair. The thought of dying actually brought comfort to her aching soul. There was nothing and no one left to fight for. Michael was gone, her baby was gone, and with the both of them went any Zeal she once had for this forsaken life. Yes, she was done fighting and she was ready to let go. She was so weary of this journey and was happy to be free from the pain.

Paul stealthily put a scrambler on the back side of Michael's chair and told him they had exactly two minutes until the live video feed would be back on-line.  
"Listen to me Michael, everything was a set up. I couldn't let Oversight or Center know I was actually using Section's resources to find you for myself. I need both you and Nikita to help me. I want to take down Center, and I can't do it without your help. After they brought me back here as Operations I had a lot of time to evaluate what my life had become and I took a long, hard look and I didn't like what I saw. I began to question certain things about my choices including giving up my son. After finding out what they had done to Madeline and after finding out about Nikita, I just couldn't do it anymore. I've lost so much because of this place, and I used to think there was no price I wasn't will to pay to do the work of Section. It is worthy you know, when we protect the lives of the innocent. We used to adhere to a code but it has been undermined by the command at Center. This place used to protect the world Michael...from tyrants and terrorist…They've been watching me very closely. I've only been allowed to stay alive because they can't justify my cancellation. They are looking for any mistake including my inability to capture you and Nikita. Now that I have you both, I think that I am safe, at least for now. I want to take over Center and I'm going to need you and Nikita to help me. We need time to plan and with you and Nikita being"dead"you both will have the freedom and time to help me without worrying about who is looking for you. We have about 50 Seconds left."

"We just want out Paul. We are done with Section life. Come with us, we can help you. It can be done, you have seen we can get away from them, we proved it's possible."

"Do you think at my age I want to spend the rest of my life on the run? This is my life's work Michael. I didn't give and sacrifice my personal life just to walk away. I was born to do this, and if you're honest with yourself so were you and Nikita. Listen to me Michael, this is your only way out. If I'm in charge and if in the end you decide you still want out then you're free. Can I count on you?"

"Logically speaking it is the only way Nikita and I will ever truly be free. Yeah, I'm in."

"I'm going to give you a saline solution mixed with a drug that will help mimic cardiac arrest. You will be knocked out for about thirty minutes after that you will start to lose brain function and soon after death. As long as I administer the antidote within that time you will be fine."

"What about Nikita?"

"No time…. We have three seconds left."

"So Michael you finally reached the end of the line," Paul said standing over him.

"You owe me a death more worthy than this Paul."

"Owe you….Owe you? He said laughingly…the only thing I owe you coward is this last thought. My eyes are the last thing you are ever going to see and your lovely little Nikita will not have such an easy end to her demise…That I can promise you!" Paul began to inject him with the solution.

Michael screamed, " NOoo…!"

"Good bye Michael"

Flavius got word that it was too late for Michael, and for that he was truly sorry. He sent his man in to retrieve Nikita before it was too late for her too. He already lost Paul to blind ambition, he wasn't about to lose Nikita to his blind rage as well.

Gerard came into medical, "Nikita…Nikita…" She opened her eyes. "I'm here to help you."

"I don't want your help, just leave me alone." She turned her back to him and closed her eyes again. "Nikita, I'm getting you out of here. You can help me help you, or you can be stubborn and put both of our lives in danger."

"I don't want your help, I don't need your help, and I sure as hell didn't ask for your help. So as far as I can tell, you are putting your own life in danger, now go away!"

"Nikita quit being so stubborn! Walter loves you, Birkoff loves you, and so does your grandfather."

"What the hell are you talking about crazy? I don't have a grandfather!"

"You do have a grandfather, and he's been watching over you ever since you were an infant."

"Ha that's laughable, well I guess he didn't do a very good job, did he."

"Think about it, you know you've had help along the way and you can't explain where it came from. It came from the real Mr. Jones…Your Grandfather."

"Oh Gawd, not that again, the "real" Mr. Jones," She said mockingly. "Well you can tell the "real" Mr. Jones to shove it and take his little game to somebody who is interested in playing."

"Nikita, we don't have much time, and I'm done talking about it. He walked over to her and injected her with a drug that would mimic cardiac arrest and in about 30 minutes he would administer the antidote to her in the morgue.  
Alarms were going off alerting medical that Nikita was flat lining. When the staff came in, Gerard asked why they were working on her. He told them that Operations had specifically ordered a DNR on her. The Dr. told him that he didn't get that order. Gerard did his best to intimidate the doctor and asked him if he would like to be the one that disobeyed a direct order from Operations. "But…but" "Operations is the kind of guy that shoots first and ask question later, but if you are confident by all means keep trying to bring her back." The doctor ordered his staff to stop all measures and called her time of death.

Flavius was contacted and knew Nikita was safe for now. He would only be at ease once she was free too.

**warning NC17**  
Paul made his way up to the morgue; he had about five minutes to administer the antidote to Michael. As soon as he walked into the room, he saw Nikita's dead body lying on a gurney. He couldn't believe his eyes. The last briefing he had with the Doctor, he was told she would make a full recovery. He felt a sense of dread and a deep sadness flood over him. He walked over to her and stared at his daughter, the one he had caused so much pain. He still hadn't completely come to the full realization of what that meant, having her as his daughter…He had almost ruined her out of his need to win and come out on top no matter what the price. He was never comfortable with emotions, deep down he knew it was a form of cowardice. That was just one of the areas that Nikita was far braver in than he was. He wasn't sure how to handle what he was experiencing. The one thing he knew for sure was that he had to get over to Michael and sort through all of this later.  
For a moment he thought about not bringing Michael back. He knew what it had cost him to lose Madeline and he really didn't wish that on Michael, but ultimately he needed him. Michael, just as with every other loss would learn to deal and cope, or so he hoped. He kissed Nikita on the forehead and told her he was sorry. He had hated her at one time, but he always respected and admired her. Looking at her angelic face he thought now that he might even love her. He wasn't sure because he didn't even know if he was capable of love anymore. He walked over to where Michael's body was being stored…just then Gerard came running through the door. He was surprised to see Paul. "Paul, I didn't expect you to be here."

"What are you doing here Gerard?"

"I came to say good-bye to Nikita."

"It's going to have to wait, you need to leave now!"

"But…I…I"Gerard was running out of time. When he revived Nikita they would both be leaving Section so he thought he had no choice but to handle Paul now or time would run out for Nikita.

He was walking towards Paul, "O.K. Operations whatever you say." He gave him a solid right hook and Paul went skittering across the room and he knocked him out instantly. Gerard quickly turned his attentions on Nikita and gave her the antidote. She was beginning to come out of the drug induced coma and Gerard helped her to a sitting position. Nikita tried to orientate herself but she wasn't having much luck.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the morgue. I gave you a drug that mimicked death and I'm getting you out of here."

Her eyes scanned the room trying to take in everything that was being said to her. Her eyes locked onto where Michael was lying on the table. "Oh my god." She jumped off of the gurney and fell to the floor trying to reach Michael. Gerard helped her over to him. She touched his face and leaned down and kissed his cheek. She turned to Gerard with fury in her eyes. "I wanted to die! Why did you do this to me? You had no right to interfere…you had no right to interfere." She was pounding on Gerard's chest. He grabbed her wrist and told her she won't always feel like this, "your grandfather has made arrangements for you." Paul began to stir. Gerard was about to deal with him when Paul said, "Michael is still alive! Nikita if it's not too late." Paul locked his eyes onto Nikita. "I have an antidote in my coat pocket." Gerard's gun was targeted on Paul.

"Please check it, "He slowly opened up his jacket. Gerard carefully went over to retrieve the needle. Paul looked at his watch, it's been 32 minutes, and I don't know if it's too late." Nikita screamed for Gerard to hurry. Gerard administered the antidote to Michael and they all held their breath waiting to see if Michael would come back and if he did would he have any brain damage. Michael began to wake. Nikita had tears dripping from her eyes. Michael opened his eyes,"Nikita?"

"Oh my god Michael you're not dead!" Michael smiled, no ma cheri I'm not dead."  
Paul looked at Nikita and said, "I don't understand, I thought you were dead. Nikita didn't know what to say because she didn't understand any of it. She thought Michael was dead and that it was Paul who had killed him.  
Michael sat up and told Nikita that Paul didn't want them dead that it had all been a ruse so that Center wouldn't know they were still alive. "I still don't understand," said Nikita. Paul chimed in, "I need you and Michael to help me get rid of the corrupt people in command at Center. But before I go on, how is it that you are still alive? I thought you were dead."  
Gerard spoke up and said that someone from Center wanted Nikita and Michael alive too, but they thought that Michael had died and used me to rescue Nikita from Section." Paul was growing more frustrated by the minute. "Who wanted them alive?" Nikita answered, "My grandfather."  
Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Paul took control of the situation and said, "Let's start from the beginning. Who is your grandfather and how does he have connections to Center?" "Apparently he has been the one that has helped me out from time to time. I think he is the one that also helped Madeline save me and my brother as infants. Paul if he really is who he says he is than he is your father."  
"That's impossible because my father is dead."  
Michael said, "Maybe it like how your son believed you were dead." "My father never would have left me…." Paul had so many questions and he wanted answers now. Gerard had no information to offer other than he was put in place in Section by Mr. Jones. "Even though Nikita picked me for Section One when she was Operations, Mr. Jones had arranged it so you would choose me because no one else would have come close to my resume. He was more than confident that you would select me. I have been here ever since waiting on orders from him. Apparently we are all on the same side here."

Paul wanted to talk to Mr. Jones immediately but Nikita and the others convinced him to let Gerard bring in Nikita alone as Mr. Jones originally planned and go from there.

Nikita and Michael were placed in body bags and transported out of Section without anyone noticing.  
When Walter and Birkoff came to pay their respects both of them had already been transported. Walter wasn't sure but something wasn't right about this. Things moved on just a little too quickly and he held up some very small hope that the kids had gotten out alive. Anything was possible in Section. He had seen many incredible things over the years. Something just didn't feel right and before he gave up completely he would wait a while and see how things played out. Of course he told himself he could just be a stubborn old fool that didn't want to believe his sugar was gone and for good this time….

For the first time in a long time Paul felt the edges of his life unraveling. He always found a way to land on his feet but knowing his father maybe at Center and still alive was almost too much to take in. Why did Mr. Jones want Nikita? He idolized his father and as a young boy, he always tried his best to please him. He was finally beginning to understand why he may have been brought into Section but what he couldn't understand was after all these years why didn't his father make contact with him, if it really was his father. He wondered if he had anything to do with hurting Madeline and giving her the Gelman process. He wanted answers and he didn't want to have to wait any longer to get them.

Later that day Gerard brought Nikita to a secret location to meet Flavius. It was much like the farm house that Michael had brought her to so many years ago. Nikita wished that Michael was here with her at this very moment. She really did believe that they lived charmed lives when it came to escaping the clutches of death. she was just mourning the loss of Michael and now she was filled with hope that maybe they still had a chance to have the future they had always wanted. She was curious to see the "real" Mr. Jones. Nikita was also furious with this man. He could have ended her and Paul's pain so many years ago; after all he was the head of Center. She was thankful for his help the few times he stepped in and got her out of some serious jams, but she didn't trust him nor understand how he could stand by and watch the lives of his son, and granddaughter and all the other poor souls tormented by Section. All of them subjected to their codes of madness and rules of insanity. She had a lot of questions and he had better be forthcoming or she might just kill him right then and there if she had the chance.

Flavius Jones was an impressive man even with his age he retained his good looks. She thought that he must have been undeniable as a young man. She could see that Paul looked a lot like his father but he must have had a lot of this mother too. Mr. Jones had a confidence and a poise that was also irrefutable. His dress indicated his wealth and his steel blue grey eyes invoked respect, but even with his command she sensed he was a kind soul.

"Hello, Nikita, I've waited a long time to meet you. I held you once as a squalling infant and even then I knew you were a fighter. You have not disappointed me."

"Well grandfather,"She said sarcastically, "You have disappointed me. In fact you are a major disappointment. What kind of man sells his son and grandchildren to the devil! "

"I know it may appear that I have done so, but Nikita I had my reasons."

"Reasons…reasons…I spit on your damn reasons! Do you think there is anything you could possibly say to me that would justify the hell my life has become since I was dragged into Section? I lost my parents, my baby, I have been tortured, raped, I had my brain tampered with and my emotions stripped from me…you know those pesky little thing that MAKES YOU HUMAN! It almost cost me Michael... So please any explanation you have is worthless as far as I'm concerned."

"Yet you came here anyway. I'm sorry Nikita, I didn't know you had suffered being raped since being in Section. I have always read every file that Section ever had on you and that was something I never came across." "Section doesn't know everything about me. I wouldn't have mentioned it here, but I want you to feel the full weight of what your reasons have cost me, if it's even possible for you to feel anything."

"I know your angry Nikita."

"Your damn right I'm angry. What the hell kind of monster leaves his little boy, and then watches his son destroy everything that could have been good in his life. You brought Paul into section too. That didn't just strip him of his emotions it made him soulless."

"But your light helped bring him back. You can continue to try to hurt me with your words Nikita, but if I am the monster you say I am, then you would know your words hold no power over me to hurt me. If you came for answers then maybe you should consider holding your tongue so that I can explain."

"By all means grandfather, please continue." She said sarcastically and curtsied. It took Mr. Jones a couple of hours to get through what he needed to tell Nikita and he debriefed her about the organization and its beginnings from the crusades and her family's role in it. He told her how delicate his position was at Center. He explained about the power they wielded and how corruption and greed had infiltrated their defenses slowly over time. Evil had penetrated their ranks, and if he would have left there would have been no restraint on their pursuit of wealth and power at the cost of the innocent. He explained how protecting humanity and the innocent was one if Center's highest and most sacred missions. Everything he did was for that purpose and that purpose alone. He told her how he had personally lost everything as well, and then he finally ended with how he wanted Michael and Nikita to be part in ridding the evil from Center. He told her how he already had operatives in place that would support him in eradicating the cancer from their organization, but it would have to be done simultaneously from Center all the way down to all the Sections and with extreme precision. He had hoped to someday be able to count on Paul, but because he had Michael executed , I know he is past the point of being reached."  
"Wait, Mr. Jones, Michael is alive, and Paul didn't kill him. It was all faked so that Center wouldn't know we were still alive. Paul feels the same way you do, and he wants to get rid of all the evil in this organization too."

"I guess I don't know as much as I thought I did. Paul was always an ambitious boy, and very clever too….I just hope it really is for altruistic reasons that he wants this done….I will be in contact with you Nikita, and we can meet here with everyone in a week to make plans. I know you have every right to be angry, but after hearing everything and seeing everything you have seen I hope you will be here when I return."

"Mr. Jones would you mind if Michael came here to join me?"

"I think that would be just fine Nikita. There is no safer place for the two of you right now, and it is best if Center and everyone else thinks that the two of you really are dead."

"What if we decide not to help? What if we are just done? Are you going to kill us if we try to leave?"

"Please give it a week to think it over, I can't do this without you and Michael. Nikita, I have watched you your entire life. I am confident that you will help me. You will help for the same reasons you involved Section when you needed to get Yusef off of the map. When you discovered that he was selling chemical weapons you couldn't leave him to do more destruction. You care about the innocent Nikita, that is just part of your nature. What do you think will happen if I leave Center without putting things right? You know the power that Section alone wields can you imagine Center? It's power is enormous and it can be used for good or for evil."

"What about Paul, Mr. Jones he will want to speak with you and soon."

"He's going to have to wait. If he leaves now too many questions will be raised. I will get word to him when we can meet, and then we will begin to plan our assault…...Nikita, enjoy your week with Michael." He said with a smile and a wink. "You deserve it."

Nikita said,"I still don't like you."

"That is to be expected dear, but I do hope someday that your opinion about me might change, good bye Nikita."

"Good bye Mr. Jones"

Michael joined Nikita at Mr. Jones rendezvous point. They were both elated to be in each other's arms again. Nikita's mind was reeling from the turn of events. Yesterday, she was wishing for the angel of death to come, and today she had been given the miracle of life and life with Michael no less. Michael made himself at home and found the kitchen. He put some coffee on and they stayed up late into the evening and talked about everything Mr. Jones had told Nikita. It was an unbelievable chain of events that had led up to this point in their lives. Of course both of them had learned to believe the unbelievable when it came to Section. It was always smoke and mirrors in that devil's pit, nothing was ever as it seemed.

The sun came up and Michael could hear the birds making their melodies outside. The fire had gone out and Nikita felt cool to his touch. He found another blanket and put it on her and then he started another fire. When the room warmed up he put some coffee on. He found some fruit cut it up and made some toast to bring to his sleeping beauty. He was going to wake her but decided against it, he thought she probably needed the rest. Her body was still recuperating from the blast. He sat down next to her eating his breakfast and sipping his coffee. Nikita got a whiff of the aroma and in her very Nikita fashion stretched out like a lazy kitten. She smiled, "Good morning mon amour." "Good morning my love." He answered. She sat up and her body rejected the gesture. She had a twinge of pain in her stomach. Michael asked her what was wrong. "I knew I shouldn't have had sex with you… it was too soon."

"Don't be ridiculous Michael, I'm fine. " He helped her to the couch. "I'm just a little sore that's all. I sure do love this place it reminds me of our favorite spot."

"Yeah, I really like it too. Can I get you anything?"

"I just need a shower and a little breakfast and then I'll be good as new."

As much as she hated to admit it, she was going to need a little help up the stairs. She got up on her feet just a little unstable at first and Michael rushed to her side. You have to let me at least walk to the stairs."she said laughingly. Each step was difficult. but she was determined to get her stamina back. She got half way up the stairs and then asked Michael if he could help. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. "That's not exactly a little help." She smiled. He put her in the shower and joined her. He wanted to help her bathe and he began to wash her hair. Anytime he ever participated in this ritual it always seemed to awaken his arousal. Nikita felt his desire for her grow and they made love again in the shower. She knew this was going to be a great week. After they dressed Nikita was famished and she had some breakfast. It was the start to a perfect day…..

Paul was getting more and more anxious as each day passed by. He tried his very best to not appear any different in Section but Elijah was picking up on his stress levels. Paul began to think about his absence in his own son's life and how it had affected him. He also thought about how callus he had become after losing both of his own parents. He wondered how different he may have been if his own father had not disappeared out of his life. He almost wished he had stayed dead to him because he had already mourned his loss and reconciled that part of his past long ago. Question after question plagued his every waking thought. Rage began to take over and the only feeling he seemed to have left was anger. The end of this week could not come fast enough for him and he was ready to meet Flavius face to face or so he thought.

Flavius had mixed feelings about seeing Paul. He longed to look into the eyes of the man that had once been his young boy, but he knew it would not be easy to face him with all the wasted time they had lingering between them. Throughout the years he had to constantly remind himself that his own absence was for the safety of his son. Above all else, he had to protect him from Katarina, Red Cell and even Center. As Paul grew into his role as Operations his secret had been more about his fear of Paul quitting and leaving Section, thus endangering the welfare of the very organization he had sacrificed so much for. Paul was very good at what he did and he didn't want to lose him.

Paul was preparing Elijah to take command over Section for the day he had his meeting with Flavius. Paul was stunned at how unimportant the business of Section had become to him. It had consumed his life for so long and now he could hardly remember why.

Michael was glad to have a few more uninterrupted days with Nikita and if they could pull off taking down Center they would have a real chance at happiness once and for all.

Nikita was growing concerned, the last few days she had been feeling strange. The doctor told her she wouldn't be able to have children but her body was having all the symptoms she experienced when she was pregnant. She had gotten sick twice and she had missed her last period. She began to calculate how far along she might be if she were actually pregnant and her mind raced to the day Michael found her in the cave. Her heart sank…she told him … she told Michael she hadn't been raped. Why had she told him that? She told the lie so many times in her own mind that she started to believe it herself. She told herself over and over that he DID reach her in time…"he got to me in time." He had asked her on more than one occasion but when she witnessed the pain in his eyes while searching her own eyes for an answer, her first instinct was to protect him from the burden of the truth. She knew he would feel responsible and he would never forgive himself. Now she was sorry she had lied to him. What if she were pregnant and what if Michael was NOT the father? The thought was too horrible to even consider and she would have to put it aside until she knew for sure if she were expecting or not. She had three more days alone with Michael and she wouldn't think about the terrible possibilites now. Hopefully she was wrong and wouldn't have to think about any of it ever again. She wouldn't let anything destroy their happiness while they had this time together. Once again she used Section's training to bury the truth and separate herself from the pain of what had happened just as Section had taught her to do.

Michael suggested they take a short walk to the lake and have a picnic lunch. Nikita was feeling much better now and was on the mend. The day was beautiful, the air was cool but the sun was shining, it was telling everyone who cared to observe that spring was just around the corner. When they reached the lake Michael laid out their spread and they enjoyed lunch together along with the quiet serenity the day had to offer them. Nikita soaked up the warm sun's rays on her face. Her head was in Michael's lap and they talked and laughed the hours away. She wanted time to stop and she wanted to stay in this moment forever with him.  
Michael helped her up and they took a stroll by the lake. Nikita picked a wild flower and put it in her hair. It was an early bloomer; soon the fields would be filled with flowers. Michael thought she was gorgeous and he would never tire of watching her.

Nikita felt sick to her stomach and she ran the best she could to the nearest tree. Michael had no idea what was going on. When he realized she had lost her lunch he asked her, "What's the matter Nikita? You're not feeling well?"

"No, I'm just a little sick to my stomach. Maybe I have a touch of the flu."

"You seemed fine just a few minutes ago."

"Well…now I'm not…I have a headache,"She said crossly.

"Alright, we can go back, no problem."

"I'm sorry Michael; I know you're just concerned for me." Nikita was quiet on the walk back. She pondered many things in her heart. Her thoughts kept trying to push up to the surface the horrific day of the rape but she kept stuffing it back down until it stayed in the shadows of her mind. When they got back to the house, Michael asked her if she would like some tea.

"Yes, please that would be lovely."

Michael brought her the tea and kneeled down in front of her, he held her face in his hands. "I have a question Nikita. Do you think you could be pregnant?" He tried to hide his excitement but she could see the sparkle in his eyes as he waited for her to answer. "Why would you ask that?" She sounded perplexed.

"Well… I heard you get sick twice this past week and then there was today." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I…I don't think so." She managed to stammer.

"You don't think there is a possibility?"

"No, not really." She said flatly.

Nikita quickly changed the subject. "Do you think we have a chance at taking down Center?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see how things go after our meeting."

Nikita sipped on her tea and smiled as she had been taught to do. "I feel a lot better now." She wanted to cry, but she would not let Michael know there was anything wrong. He would never forgive her for lying. When they got married they had promised each other to always be truthful from that day forward. They wanted no more lies between them. She could only pray that she was wrong about being pregnant. After wanting children so desperately she never would have imagined she would be praying that there was no baby.

The day had finally arrived for the meeting to take place and everyone seemed to be on edge. Paul had barely been able to hold it together this last week. He ran over every scenario in his mind and always in the end the only thing he felt toward the man he once called father was hate. He had spent a life time in admiration of his memory and now the sting of his manipulation and lies had lingered on his Psyche like a swollen welt. How far did the lies go back? Vietnam? Was the torture he suffered there some kind of test? The mission that came across his desk concerning his ex-wife Corinne…were they testing his allegiance? The irony was not lost on himself that he had done the very same things to his own children that his father had done to him. For so many years he had tried snuffing out Nikita's empathy and misguided humanity. Now he was grateful that she had kept her compassion. Someday he may need it. She could possibly be his liaison between Steven and himself. He found that after listening to all the recordings made during Nikita's mission involving Steven, he could tell his son liked Nikita very much. He would use that to his advantage if and when he ever decided to reveal himself to Steven.

Flavius had been fretting over finally seeing Paul face to face. What could he possibly say that would satisfy his son's questions? Nikita had seemed to indicate there was hope for forgiveness, but he knew Paul was nothing like Nikita in that area.

One by one they came to the rendezvous point. Paul was the first to arrive. He was sharply dressed, impeccably groomed and his steely eyes looked like laser beams. It made Nikita shutter. "Come in Paul." He walked through the door and his icy demeanor left her chilled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ah, playing house already Nikita?" Nikita couldn't read him and didn't know if he was angry, or if he was kidding. Either way she smiled and said, "of course."

"No thank you, I'm ready to get this meeting started. The others haven't arrived?"

"No, not yet."

"Perhaps then, I will take that drink after all. A scotch would be fine."

Nikita went to the bar and poured him his scotch, she casually walked over to Paul and handed him his drink.

Michael asked Paul if he had any ideas on how they were going to attempt to take down Center. I have a few thoughts, but nothing I want to discuss until I talk to Flavius. "How do you feel about meeting your father?" Nikita asked. Paul gave a twisted smirk. "Father…let's not get carried away. I don't really know what I consider the man to be, but the word father doesn't really come to mind." Nikita laughed, "I know what you mean." Paul disengaged in the conversation. "Look Paul he had his reasons just as you hid the truth to protect Steven he did so to protect you."

Just then Flavius arrived with Gerard and some other key operatives. Nikita offered everyone a drink and when Flavius requested a Scotch it didn't go unnoticed by her or Paul. When she saw Paul's face she thought he may now recognize they could have more in common than just their DNA.

Everyone was very professional as discussions took place on the reasons why Flavius felt the coup was necessary. Nikita noticed that both Paul and Flavius were as cool as cucumbers. Both were cut from the same cloth. Neither one let on to any personal turmoil they may be feeling. After some time had passed, he was done presenting his case and hitting all the key points he wanted to lay out before them, it was finally time to wrap up the meeting.

Paul waited for Flavius to make the first move and eventually he did. "Paul, I would like to speak with you privately. May we go to the garden to talk?"

"Of course." Paul smiled politely.

One by one the other operatives left and Flavius remained behind with Gerard. He never traveled without protection, but he dismissed him to the house so that he could be alone with his son.

"Paul please let me first say you have always done a damn fine job. You have been a key player in making this organization triumphant in its pursuit against evil. Success at Section One always has been and still remains unparalleled by any other Sections."

Paul asked if they could skip the pats on the back and get straight down to business.

"Of course Paul"

Flavius started from the beginning. He explained how Red Cell had got to him through his mother Katarina, he went on to tell him how she was a lethal operative for her organization and was in a blood cover marriage with him. When he found out about her true identity, he faked their death so that she would not be able to use them in any way to further Red Cell.

Paul couldn't believe that the mother he loved and remembered so fondly was a double agent. Flavius went on to explain how Walter was his care taker as a young boy. He had pledged to take care of him after Flavius faked his own death. Because of Walter's loyalty and commitment to the cause he had undergone plastic surgery and took on a whole new persona to watch for Paul's safety as a fellow operative in Section. Paul couldn't comprehend what Flavius was saying to him….Walter? Memories came flooding back to the man that was his caretaker, Shane Wilson and to the times that Walter had saved his life. He thought about when Kronen had shot him twice and almost killed him, it was Walter that stepped in and Killed Kronen protecting Paul once again from certain death. He never could understand why he always protected Walter from Cancellation but now he realized that somewhere deep down he must have cared for him all along. All of this information was coming to him so rapidly that he didn't have time to consider each thing that his father was telling him. He explained about Madeline and the babies and helping Nikita stay safe even from Paul's own hand. A couple of hours had passed in the garden and when it was time for Flavius to leave; Paul couldn't distinguish up from down or right from left. His mind was swimming in a pool of liquid insanity. All at once nothing and everything made sense to him. One thing he was certain of, he was absolutely sure that Center would be brought down. The only thing that had changed since yesterday regarding all the information he just acquired was that now, maybe...just maybe he would let Flavius live…

Michael and Nikita were allowed to continue to stay at the house until their next meeting would take place. Two weeks from now they would gather together to plan and finalize all the details of the assault.

In the mean time Nikita was enjoying her time alone with Michael. This was a new experience not having to worry about people looking for them or being interrupted to be called out on a mission. She thought to herself that she could really get used to this life. Everything would have been perfect if she didn't have this pregnancy hanging over her head. She didn't need a doctor to confirm what she already knew was true.

Michael knew that something was on Nikita's mind but every time he would inquire about it she would change the subject. He knew she was holding something back from him and he wanted to help with whatever was bothering he,r but he also knew that cornering Nikita wouldn't get him anywhere; he had learned that lesson a long time ago when he had pressed her for information regarding Adrian. When she was backed against a wall, no good could come from it. Even though he didn't like secrets between them he knew if he gave her enough space and time she would eventually come to him with whatever was weighing so heavily on her mind. He was glad that physically each day Nikita was getting stronger and stronger. He helped her build up her stamina by working out together; sparring with each other and of course their favorite way to build up her strength was by making love.

Nikita was able to suppress the truth from her mind during the day but when night time fell and things were quiet the silence would chip away at the wall that contained her secret. As the trauma seeped over the walls so did the reality of the lie she told Michael and she wondered what he would do when the truth was finally known. She watched Michael sleeping while entangled in their sheets. Several times she had almost awakened him to tell him everything because she couldn't bare the chasm of lies between them. She knew eventually he would find out about the baby. She even contemplated not telling him that he might not be the father and to keep the rape hidden from him. Maybe he is the father she told herself, and if he wasn't she didn't have to tell him, other women had certainly gotten away with it. Before she continued down that line of thought, she knew that she could never do that to Michael. Without even thinking about it she blurted out his name. "Michael," she yelled. He jumped up and grabbed his gun stashed under his pillow.

"I'm sorry Michael; I didn't mean to startle you. You don't need that; you can put the gun away." He put the gun down.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the bed to face her. He waited for her to explain herself but she didn't say anything.

"Nikita, are you o.k.?"

"No Michael, I'm not,"tears were rolling down the corners of her eyes. He wiped one away. "Tell me what is it Nikita?"

"I don't know how to tell you Michael. I'm afraid you will leave me once you know." He sweetly laughed and almost in a fatherly tone said,"Nikita haven't you figured out by now I'm not going anywhere, the only thing that could ever separate me from you is death and even then I'm not so sure I couldn't find you." She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and his heart ached. He could see the pain in them. "Nikita," he held her hands. "You can tell me."

"Michael I want too, I really do, but what I'm about to say could change everything between us…forever."

"Never Nikita," he hugged her and she leaned her head onto his chest.

"Michael, I'm pregnant."

"I knew it, I just knew you were." His eyes were sparkling. This is good news Nikita, why do you seem so sad?" The doctor was wrong and we are going to be so…."

"Michael, stop don't say it…that's not everything." She said with a frightened tone.

"Is the baby alright? Wait, are you alright?" He caressed her shoulders and was looking at her face to face waiting for an answer.

"Michael…."Silence filled the room.

"Nikita please tell me because it can't be worse than what I'm thinking.

She was on the verge of sobbing. "Michael, the baby might not be yours." He never imagined that was a possibility, he didn't want to compute what she was saying. "What? ….you slept with someone else? He said perplexed. When? How? We haven't been apart….and then it hit him like a ton of bricks falling from the sky, crushing him and not being able to breathe he said, "Oh my god Nikita, that day in the cave you were raped weren't you?"

"Yes, Michael she sobbed yes, I was."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?"

"Michael I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me. I saw what you did to those men, and I had seen your rage that day. Michael I never witnessed you being so animalistic. I knew you would blame yourself but it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was Nikita. I didn't protect you…I failed you." He held her tight and buried his face in her hair. He whispered I'm so sorry Nikita."

"Michael please don't, I 'm the one that failed you, I lied to you. We promised each other there would never be anymore deception between us, I broke our vows. Can you ever forgive me?" She said weeping. "Will you still be able to love me if I'm carrying another man's child?"

"How could you even question if I would be able to love you tu es ma cherie?" Michael gently grabbed her face that was wet with tears. He kissed her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. He traced the outline of her face. I love you, every part of you and this baby is part of you too."

Michael, I thought…I thought you might leave me."

Nikita when will you understand? What will it take for you to know I will never stop loving you?"

"Are you telling me that you can love this baby too?"

"Yes, Nikita I am this baby's father, no matter what."

She kissed him gently at first and her desire to be close to him took over. She devoured his lips and his body. She needed him to feel her love for him. She moved around to face his back and kissed his shoulders. Her Kisses sent electricity through his body. She pushed the bottom of his curls off the back of his neck and kissed him again and again until he could no longer just receive from her. He turned around to face Nikita and he found her delectable lips. He softly bit them sending a shudder through her entire body. They made love that night to show each other what their love had meant to one another. When they were finished and wrapped in each other's arms, Michael moved down to her stomach and spoke softly to the baby. You know your mama is so beautiful little one." Nikita smiled and was filled with joy. "Michael, you will love this baby no matter what, wont you?" She said it more like a statement than a question. "Yes, Ma Cherie, no matter what." He laid his head on her belly caressing her stomach until they both fell fast asleep.

Flavius was making preparations for the upcoming take over. Everything had to be carried out with laser beam precision. They would never get this opportunity again, It had to be flawless or everything he ever worked for would be destroyed. Flavius was happy that his son finally knew the truth. He was glad that Paul would be part of the take over and wouldn't have to die. Yes, he would be able to live now and he would use Paul's expertise to keep the machine running and that was a good thing…a very good thing. The whole bonus of this was that he would finally have Nikita under his own personal control too.

Paul wanted to talk to Walter to tell him he knew everything. He wanted to tell him he knew who he really had been, and who he really is now, and to thank him for his commitment to watching over him almost his entire life. However, he was never comfortable with feelings and he decided against it. Walter was more of a friend than he had ever realized, but like he once told Nikita"We cannot afford to love our friends or hate our enemies."

Paul wasn't happy that he now had his father to contend with. When he had devised his own plans for taking over Center he didn't know his father was a major player in the organization. Paul thought to himself that Flavius was getting along in years and perhaps he wouldn't have much of a wait until he had complete control of the organization; depending on how things went he might even decide not to wait at all….

Nikita and Michael determined not to tell anyone about the baby until after the takeover. They both began to talk of the future, something they were not accustomed to doing. If everything went well they would finally be able to make plans and settle down. Nikita silently prayed that the baby she was carrying was Michael's. She wanted desperately to have his baby and give him the family they always wanted. She thought it was possible to grow to love this baby if it wasn't his but she already sensed the distance she had from the life inside of her now compared to the closeness she felt towards the baby that she knew had been Michael's.

The final meeting was taking place between Flavius, Paul, Gerard, Michael, Nikita and others that would help facilitate bringing down Center. Flavius reiterated the need for absolute precision and synchronicity. Everything was planned to the last details and the mission profile was set. Everyone would be ready to move forward in two days. When the bloodshed was over everyone hoped that they would be the last ones standing.

The day had arrived and Flavius was thrilled to be extricating the dead weight from Center. He had many enemies here and it would be nice to not have to be on edge all the time. Flavius called an emergency "special" meeting. When all the heads of Center arrived Flavius signaled for the takeover to begin. One by one the resisters were slain in Section after Section. Most in Oversight were killed and Flavius made sure all of his enemies were dead at Center. Michael and Gerard had seen to that. They were the best qualified to carry out Flavius's orders. Paul and Nikita's team took care of Oversight and out of the eight heads of Section only three were left including Nikita. Mean while each Section was being infiltrated. Nikita had warned Walter and Birkoff so they did not resist. Elijah was left in charge and fortunately for him he surrendered as well. The takeover was finally complete and the surviving leadership now had absolute control.

When the mission had finished Nikita and Michael thought their life would soon be their own but in the days and weeks that followed they were needed more than ever to help rebuild the Sections. Instead of life quieting down for the both of them their skills were used to help make up for all the losses while keeping Center's goals on track. Paul was head of Oversight and was transforming it piece by piece with his eye still keenly on the prize of Center. Flavius was elated to finally have absolute autonomy to run things as he saw fit with unlimited power and authority over one of the most influential and deadly off book organizations that was in existence today. Nikita was again ordered to run Section One. Only this time she wasn't alone, Michael was with her. Nikita couldn't be sure how Michael really felt about her being in charge but it appeared to her that he really didn't mind it at all. They both knew it was temporary and they couldn't wait to begin their life outside of Section. When Michael wasn't on a missions or helping other Sections he spent his nights in the tower with Nikita.

Michael felt on more than one occasion that Elijah may have been jealous of him. It wasn't by anything he had said or anything that he even did. It was the way he looked at Nikita when he thought no one was paying attention. Stolen glances much like the ones he had stolen behind the watchful eyes of Madeline and Paul. He didn't blame him. She was beautiful, intelligent, remarkable….No he couldn't blame him if he was attracted to her.

Nikita shared her news about the baby with Walter and Birkoff but she never disclosed that Michael might not be the father. Walter was thrilled for his sugar and Birkoff was happy for them too. Nikita was fascinated by Walter's story and how he took care of Paul after his father supposedly died. After all their years together she couldn't believe that Walter had remained as closed lipped about everything as he did. She now also understood why Walter was so forgiving of her own lies and secrets. She laughed to herself because she wondered what he looked like before his surgery. The puzzle palace that she once mentioned to Madeline was no understatement. There were more secrets hidden and buried in this place than there were stars in the sky.

The hardest part of her job now was to send Michael on missions alone without her. She knew he was more than capable but anything could happen out in the field, and she felt he was less safe because she wasn't there to cover his back. She was growing weary of worrying about him and felt it was time for them to be released from Section. She would let Paul and Flavius know she was pregnant. It was time for her and Michael to collect on their deal and get the life they were promised for cooperating.

Elijah couldn't stand Michael. Of course no one would ever know that by his actions but as the days went by and he watched Nikita and Michael together the more his disdain grew for him. They were never open about their relationship to most of the operatives but he knew they spent their nights in the tower together. He had never felt about anyone the way he did his Lucy until now. He didn't want to lose Nikita too. He would think of a way to get rid of Michael once and for all. Being the head strategist and tactician did have its advantages.

Michael felt it was time to bring in Nikita's replacement. He wanted her to take better care of herself with less stress in her life. She had a small little bulge now that was beginning to show. Her clothes still hid it well but that wouldn't last forever. It was time to tell Paul they wanted out. When Michael discussed it with Nikita, she agreed. They were both on the same page. They felt like they had done everything they could do for Flavius, Paul and the organization.

Nikita asked Birkoff to set up a meeting with Paul. She wanted to tell him face to face that he was going to be a grandfather and also to inform him that he needed to bring in her replacement.

Paul agreed to meet with Nikita in committee per her request. He wasn't thrilled about it but he needed Nikita's help soon and wanted to show her he was "trying" to be accommodating. Nikita debriefed Paul on her pregnancy and that it was time for them to obtain their free pass out of Section...

Paul wasn't happy about Michael and Nikita wanting "out" but he thought at least he would know where to reach them when he needed them. He was very sure he would need them again. Having Michael and Nikita believe they were free kept them close and within his reach. Flavius would have to approve their plans but he had not been informed that he wouldn't uphold his promise so he didn't see that being an issue. Paul told Nikita they would have to stay another month until arrangements could be made for their replacements. He congratulated Nikita on the baby but inwardly he thought it would ruin her as an operative.

Nikita was upset when Paul told her that they would have to stay for another month but there was really nothing she could do about it. She would just make the best out of the situation and count down the days until the keys of freedom were handed to them.

Later that night in the tower Michael asked Nikita, "Have you been to medical yet?"

"No, I haven't"

"Why not? He asked gently. "You should already be taking prenatal vitamins and getting regular checkups by now." It struck a chord with Nikita. She was angry that he would even know such a thing. He went through all the stages with his Elena. She envied the life he had built with her. There was no question about whose child she was carrying. Elena had doted over Michael so….She was able to cook beautiful meals, and create a beautiful home life for him. She gave him a son…What could she offer him in the realm of normalcy? She was used up, and Elena was so…..so pure. She felt ashamed for hating her so much right now. She told herself it wasn't perfect for them, it wasn't real. At least she convinced herself of that until now. Maybe it was more real then what they had together.

"Nikita what are you thinking about, you drifted off. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will make it a point to see the doctor tomorrow."

"You haven't been taking care of yourself the way you should be."

"I get it Michael, I told you I would go tomorrow. I've just been really busy in case you haven't noticed" She said angrily.

"Nikita, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to tell you that…you know there is a chance….there is hope that this baby is OUR baby and even if it isn't it deserves to be taken care of." She was just about to fly off the handle until she remembered how soft spoken Elena had been. She held her tongue. Deep down she knew he was right and after a moment her anger started to dissipate.

"I'll start taking better care of myself. I promise Michael" Michael kissed her on the forehead. "Good, I'm glad."

Nikita did as she told Michael she would do and went to see the doctor at medical. He confirmed her pregnancy and gave her strict instructions. She was to take her vitamins and eat more. She was as thin as a rail and the doctor told her in essence she was starving the baby of all the things it needed to develop and grow. She wondered if subconsciously she had done this because she didn't want to be pregnant with anyone's baby but Michaels. She hated herself even more for not being more diligent in protecting this innocent life. She made a decision to do better. Something clicked in her when Michael told her it could be their baby. She had to snap out of her depression and hold on to the hope that Michael was the father and if he wasn't, if Michael could love this baby she knew she could too.

Nikita felt it was time to let Mick know about his parents and that she was his sister. Mick had bothered her from time to time, but she actually had a soft spot in her heart for him. He had helped save her when she was under the Gelman process by providing Michael with the guns and ammo he needed to help rescue her. When Mick had explained to her how he had been pulled into Section she knew he didn't belong here either, and she felt a kinship with him even then. She wondered what his reaction would be when she told him that they were brother and sister. She made arrangements to meet Mick at Section.

When Mick arrived he did it in Mick fashion. He always entered a room so people would notice. Nikita had Birkoff bring him to the perch. "Hi love, well doesn't this beat all. You got the corner office with all the windows so to speak. Nice love….real nice!

"Hello Mick"

"So Sweetheart what need do you have of old Mick? Have you finally come to your senses and want to go on a bender and have a little bonk?"

"Shut up Mick"

"I'm just teasing you crumpet. I know your Michael's little lovely bird. Perhaps you have called me in to romance a beautiful duck and you need me to get some information for you." Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Mick put a sock in it. I need to talk to you and it's serious. Do you think you could contain your enthusiasm for just a few minutes?"

"O.k. Love get to it. Why do you look like your knickers are in a twist?"

"You know I've been acting Operations for a while."

"Of course sweetheart, Mick is always in the loop. I bet being Operations sure does help with the alone time for you and Mr. serious…you know to get a little more slap and tickle in between missions."

"Mick!"

"O.k. sorry, I'll be quiet. Well go on love, what are you waiting for? He always did think it was a little funny to get a rise out of her.

"I got a hold of some files that had some very pertinent information about your life. What I'm about to tell you is going to shock you, but I feel you have the right to know."

"You're scaring me love…out with it. I've been feeling a bit run down. Am I going to die? I knew I haven't been feeling quite right lately. I thought it was the fish and chips. What did the file say? How long do I have?

"Mick, we are fraternal twins. We are brother and sister."

Mick laughed, "Of course we are sweetie."

"No, Mick, I'm serious!"

"Sure you are love. Are we going on a mission together? Is this our cover? We're brother and sis now, are we?"

"Mick you're adopted, right?"

"Yes, so what of it love?"

"You weren't pulled into Section by chance. Our parents were operatives and our mother couldn't keep us. Mick we are fraternal twins."

"This is crazy Nikita. Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?"

"Mick, think about it. An actor was brought into Section to be an informant? Didn't you ever think that was strange?"

"Well, at first yeah, but after the money started to flow, I just thought it was a lucky break."

"So you thought an actor was equipped to move and flow in and out of different terrorist groups?"

"Well when you put it like that love, it does sound a bit farfetched...Oh gross!"

"What"

"I've had unclean thoughts about my own sister. I need a bloody mind eraser."

Nikita laughed, "You know this is Section and I am Operations, I could have that arranged for you."

"Funny, very funny Sis."

"Oh it's sis now?"

"Who are our parents? Do you know?"

"I need a glass of water."

"Sure, Mick I'll pour you one. Nikita handed him his water. "You might want to sit down for this one. Mick, our father is Paul, and our mother was Madeline." Mick spit out his water.

"You've got to be kidding me. Mum and dad were the Ice king and queen of Section?"

"Yeah, can you believe it, and the head of Center, Flavius, is our grandfather. Mick he is the "real" Mr. Jones."

"Why did old mums give us up?"

"Operatives can't have children Mick. You know it might be a little challenging to carry a baby on your hip while "in play" on a mission."

"So sis does this mean I'm invited to the love nest on holiday? You know cozy Christmases and family picnics?"

Nikita laughed. "You seem to be taking it all pretty well."

That's because you have an amazing brother. Now come on, give old Mick a squeeze. I've got to run. I have a hot date with the sexiest little bird. She has legs that just won't quit…Nikita hugged him "We will get together soon."

"Alright love, be sure to say hello to Michael for me."

"Will do Mick…will do."

When Mick was away from Section's eyes and ears he called Katarina.

"Hello Kat."

"What's going on, why are you calling me?"

"Nikita knows we're brother and sister, and she knows who our parents are. She also knows that Flavius is our grandfather."

"It was just a matter of time. So does she suspect you at all? No, not even in the slightest bit, after all Grandmother, I am the world's greatest actor."

"You know I hate it when you call me that Mick. Good job by the way. I'll be in touch with you soon."

Nikita tried to emotionally connect with the life that was growing inside of her, but a barrier stood between her and the baby. She tried to move past the rape. but the thought of that horrible man leaving something of himself inside of her made her sick. She knew it wasn't the baby's fault but she feared she wouldn't be able to love it the way it should be loved. She had been able to move past so many other atrocities why couldn't she move past this one? She didn't want to talk to Michael about it, she was ashamed of how she felt and the guilt was destroying her. She had an internal conversation that kept playing back in forth in her head. She thought she might talk to Elijah. After all, she told herself, he was qualified and quite remarkable at his job. However, she hated talking about her personal life and asking for help, but she knew she had to do something. She didn't want this baby growing up feeling rejected as she had always felt. Elijah once told her his door was always open to her. This time she would have to work up the courage and actually walk through it.

Nikita knocked on Elijah's office door. The door was open but she didn't want to intrude. He was happy to see the blond beauty. She barely spoke to him about anything outside of business especially since Michael had returned to Section with her.

"Good morning Nikita, please come in."

"Good morning, are you busy?"

"No, I have some time."

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course, please sit down. Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you." Elijah poured her some tea and he wondered what had driven her to come speak with him. It was so unlike her to ever discuss anything private.

"I need some help, or rather advice on a very personal matter I'm dealing with."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"First of all I need to know what I say stays between you and me. Do you report on me to Oversight? Of course if you did….. you wouldn't tell me."

"Well Nikita, let me put it like this, it is my job to report on your professional performance, but I am not required, nor would I ever report on anything that you wanted to discuss about your personal life."

"Of course that is what you would tell me even if you did."

"You have to be able to trust somebody, sometime Nikita."

Without hesitation Nikita said, "I do…I trust Michael and I trust him completely."

It was like a searing stab to his heart but he hid his personal feelings well.

"I take it that this is something you don't want to talk to him about or you wouldn't be here. Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm not very good at any of this, and I don't really know where to start."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"You know what Elijah, I'm sorry; I think I've made a mistake. I have to go."

She practically was running out of his office. Elijah quickly stepped in front of the door and tried to persuade her to stay.

"Nikita you are obviously dealing with something that is bothering you or you never would have come to me to begin with. Please let me do my job and help you."

"Elijah, MOVE! I've got to go." Elijah put his hand across the door and said, "At least think about it Nikita," She pushed his hand away from the door and left.

Michael had come around the corner just in time to see and hear the last of their exchange take place. He watched as Nikita pushed past Elijah. She looked upset and she hastily made her way to the perch. Neither one of them had seen him. Elijah turned around and went back into his office. Michael was curious about what he just saw, but he would give Nikita some space and talk to her about it tonight.

Elijah was frustrated at his missed opportunity to connect with Nikita. He wanted to be her friend and confidant. He wanted to talk to her four hours while staring into her haunting blue eyes…He would make sure to make himself available to her and hopefully try again.

Later that same night in the tower Michael had asked Nikita how her day had been. "It was fine; you know a little busy, but other than that it was fine. How about yours?" He was rubbing her feet. "It was all right."

"Good."

"You seem a little preoccupied with something, are you?"

"No, I'm just a little tired."

Michael didn't want to push her for information on what he had seen earlier in the day, but his curiosity was peaking. He thought it was odd that Nikita didn't bring up whatever their argument was about on her own. He never liked being out of the loop, but especially in matters regarding Nikita. He also didn't want to seem too jealous or over protective. He knew it was probably about Section business, and she was Operations after all. He trusted her completely so he let it go.

A few days had passed since Elijah's and Nikita's encounter in his office. After they were done discussing the day's schedule, Elijah asked Nikita if they could talk. She had been able to avoid any time alone with him until now. She knew he would try to get her to talk, and a part of her wanted him to pry, but her pride preferred to keep him at a distance. She didn't want to have to admit she couldn't handle this on her own.

"Nikita, I was hoping that we had been working together long enough for you to respect my abilities and trust I would keep your confidences. Part of my job description is to be able to help you and assist you in whatever you need. Nikita, if you would open up just a little bit maybe I could actually be of assistance to you."

Nikita sat there silently staring at him with her beautiful blue doe eyes. There was no denying her exquisiteness or her loveliness. He had to be with her.

"Nikita, it starts with just one word and the rest will follow."

"I know Elijah, I'm just not used to discussing my life with people. You of all people should understand. We spend years being told not to converse about anything personal with anybody, yet the minute one of you wants one of us to talk, you want us to spill our guts and do a complete 180."

"Ah, I see it's the collective "us" verses the collective "you". Me being an "us" and you being a "you"." He said with a charming smile. "I'm not your enemy Nikita."

"I know you're not Elijah." Nikita laughed, "You must think I'm paranoid."

"I don't really blame you. That is the sort of thing that happens after spending any amount of time here."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"There's a lot of validity to what you said, but I just want you to know your private life will remain private and you are safe to discuss whatever you want with me."

"I don't have time today, let me think about it and maybe I'll stop by tomorrow."

He winked and said, "that would be fine." She smiled and said, "see you later."

It was a small victory, but one that would lead to another and another. When he was through with her, she would be putty in his hands and doubting the legitimacy of Michael's love for her.


End file.
